Uta no prince sama Avanzando hacia adelante
by xkaorix27
Summary: Starish no conoció a Nanami pero si conocieron a alguien que cambio sus vidas a una chica violenta e infantil, esto da inicio después de que starish gano el premio contra heavens. Las canciones que pondré no me pertenecen y menos su traducción al español.
1. Chapter 1

Hola OuO este es mi primer fic espero que les guste esto comienza después de que STARISH gano el premio contra HEAVENS, espero que les guste.

Uta no prince sama no me pertenece solo mi oc Chizuru.

Cuando entraron a la academia Saotome las personas que ingresaron iban para ser idols o compositores pero un grupo de chicos nunca imaginaron que iban a debutar juntos o que se interesarían en la misma persona, ellos no pensaban que su compositora antes de conocerla seria agresiva e infantil, su compositora se llama Fujiwara Chizuru, para ellos es una buena amiga los a ayudado en varias cosas, los ha regañado e incluso en pequeñas ocasiones los ha golpeado para que reaccionen y no se den por vencidos, han pasado por muchas cosas haciéndolos mas unidos. Ellos se graduaron y debutaron junto con su compositora empezaron a vivir en una residencia cual nombre es curso maestro a cada uno se les asigno un senpai, sabían que se iban a enfrentar a cosas nuevas.

Al enfrentarse con un grupo de idols conocidos como HEAVENS, pensaron que iban a perder y dejarían de ver a Chizuru, pero al final ellos ganaron.

Después de haber ganado STARISH estaba fuera del edificio del curso maestro.

Vaya que tranquilo esta todo esto-dijo Cecil.

Tienes razón Cecil todo esta tranquilo-dijo Otoya.

Cecil, Otoya no se relajen tanto-dijo Tokiya con cara seria.

Esta bien Tokiya-dijo Otoya en un tono deprimido.

En una de las columnas del edificio se encontraba Chizuru escondida, ella estaba planeando algo para molestar a los chicos.

Bien están distraídos es hora de atacar-dijo Chizuru con una sonrisa.

En ese momento sale de su escondite con las manos hacia atrás escondiendo algo y va a saludar a los chicos.

Hola chicos que están haciendo-dijo Chizuru.

Hey Chizuru, bueno no estamos haciendo nada en especial solo veíamos que ha estado tranquilo el lugar-dijo Syo.

Y dinos koneko-chan que haces aquí-dijo Ren.

Bueno solo he venido a hacer esto-dijo mientras sacaba una pistola de agua y empezaba a mojar a los chicos, a Tokiya. Otoya y Ren los mojaba en la cara mientras que a Syo, Natsuki y Masato en el cuerpo a Cecil no lo mojaba porque le da miedo el agua.

Basta Chizuru-chan no nos mojes-dijo Otoya.

Pero no tengo nada que hacer, mi inspiración para componer se fue-dijo Chizuru.

En eso Natsuki se le acerca y la toma de los brazos haciendo que no pudiera mojarlos mas y Tokiya le quita la pistola.

Waaaaa mi arma mortal me la han quitado-dijo Chizuru en tono infantil.

¿Arma mortal?-dijo Masato confundido.

Si es mi arma, Natsuki-kun suéltame, Tokiya juro que no los mojare mas-dijo Chizuru.

Natsuki la dejo libre y Tokiya le dio la pistola. ella la toma y empieza amojar a Tokiya y a Ren de nuevo.

Dijiste que no nos ibas a mojar-dijo Ren.

Si dije eso, pero ni dije cuando los dejaría en paz-dijo Chizuru con una sonrisa.

Vaya Chizuru-chan si que eres muy infantil-Dijo Cecil.

Ellos escuchan una risa, no se preocupan de eso ya saben quien es.

Jajajajajajajajajaja chicos que les parecio el regalo que le di a Miss Fujiwara-dijo Saotome entre risas.

Director no creo que sea apropiado para Chizuru esto-dijo Masato.

Jajajajajajajajajaja no se preocupe Mister Hijirikawa ella estará ocupada al igual que ustedes-dijo Saotome.

A que se refiere con eso-dijo Cecil.

Ustedes estarán ocupados en varias cosas que hacen los idols y Miss Fujiwara tendrá que compones música nueva para que ustedes puedan cantarla-dijo Saotome.

Todos sabían que estarán ocupados y para avanzar hacia adelante era dejar todo lo que les ocurrió atrás a Chizuru le parecía bien eso pero le daba miedo que ellos avanzaran mas rápido que ella y se quedara atrás. Sabia que debería dejar su manera de ser infantil y madurar.

Bueno los veré mas tarde-dijo Saotome desapareciendo de la vista de ellos.

Vaya parece que tendremos mucho trabajo de ahora en adelante-dijo Otoya.

A si parece-dijo Masato.

Después de eso los chicos entraron a la residencia, empezaron a practicar y Chizuru trataba de componer algo para ellos pero no lo lograba porque no se le ocurría nada, cuando acabaron de practicar y de componer ellos comieron algo y se fueron a sus respectiva habitaciones a dormir.

Chizuru estaba tranquilamente acostada en su cama durmiendo, ella estaba ahí parada con un vestido que le llega hasta la rodilla con medias, botas, un sombrero y unos guantes, ella estaba desconcertada con eso y apareció una gran escalera con escalones de cristal, ella empezó a correr sobre esa gran escalera teniendo cuidado de no caerse ya al casi llega al final de la escalera pero ve a STARISH y Quartet Night ahí parados como si nada.

Chicos, espérenme-dijo mientras gritaba y las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Cuando piso un escalón se rompió y empezó a caer mientras los chicos desaparecían. Ella despertó muy exaltada mientras el sudor corría por su frente. Después de eso ella toma una ducha y se cambia y baja a la sala donde están todos los chicos.

Buenos días Chizuru-chan-dijo el energético Natsuki, mientras sale corriendo para abrazarla.

Natsuki no ves que la lastima a Chizuru-dijo el pequeño Syo al ver que su amigo abrazaba a la casataña.

Natsuki suelta a Chizuru, mientras ella recupera el aliento.

Chizuru-chan estas bien- dijo Otoya con un tono preocupado.

Si estoy bien ah, solo recupero un poco de oxigeno-dijo Chizuru- por cierto que es lo que harán hoy, no creo que se tengan el día libre.

Bueno yo tengo que hacer un comercial junto con Otoya-dijo Tokiya con un aire serio- y después de eso tendré que hacer otras cosas.

Ya veo, bueno que les vaya bien a ustedes dos chicos-dijo Chizuru un poco triste.

Koneko-chan acaso estas triste porque no veras a Tokiya u Otoya-dijo Ren con una sonrisa seductora.

No es eso es solo que cuando ustedes se van me siento muy sola y ya saben lo no me gusta la soledad-dijo Chizuru con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro haciendo que los chicos tuvieran un pequeño sonrojo.

Bueno Chizuru-chan yo me quedare contigo-dijo Cecil lanzándose a ella tratándola de besar pero los demás chicos lo detienen- vaya chicos con ustedes no se puede hacer nada.

Cecil no digas eso-dijo Otoya mientras se avergonzaba.

Si tu quieres trataremos de acabar nuestro trabajo temprano para que no estés tanto tiempo sola-dijo Syo mientras se formaba un pequeño sonrojo- que te parece.

Suena buena idea Syo-kun -dijo la chica.

Después de que los chicos se fueron Chizuru fue a la sala de música a componer una nueva canción para ellos.

Vaya que puedo hacer, ya he escribido varias hojas pero ninguna me gusta-decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza- soy su compositora y su amiga pero no se, siento que ellos se alejaran de mi algún día, jajajajaja pero que tonta soy no creo que pase eso. Bien será mejor ir a caminar un poco.

Chizuru sale de la sala de música, mientras empieza a caminar por el pasillo en esos momentos le viene recuerdos de cómo conoció a los chicos, ella no pensaba en ser compositora de siete chicos, tampoco pensaba que gracias a ellos iba a cambiar su vida.

Gracias a ellos me convertí en compositora, no solo a mi también a ellos les gusta mi música, si ellos no hubieran ganado estaría componiendo para ellos si no para Heavens, ellos son unos engreídos-dijo Chizuru con enojo y desprecio hacia esa banda-bueno al menos me quede con STARISH.

Después de haber paseado por los pasillos regresa a la sala de música y empieza a componer, paso el tiempo pero ella seguía sin gustarle las composiciones. Los chicos de STARISH llegan acompañados de los chicos de Quartet Night.

Waaaa al fin llegamos, eh y Chizuru-chan-dijo en tono infantil el pelirojo.

Tal vez este en la sala de música –menciono Natsuki- ya ven cuando esta sola a ella le gusta tocar el piano.

Vaya la conocen muy bien-dijo Reiji sorprendido.

Bueno koneko-chan es nuestra compositora y no solo eso también es nuestra amiga-dijo Ren.

Los chicos van a la sala de música, abren la puerta y encuentran a Chizuru acostada en el suelo, vieron que estaba dormida.

Tengo miedo-decía entre sueños- tengo miedo- a los chicos se les hacia raro esas palabras, tiene miedo ¿de qué? esa es la pregunta que se estaban haciendo, ella empezó a moverse se levanto de golpe y vio a los chicos.

Waaaaa que hacen aquí- grito asustada- no deberían de estar en otra parte.

Este Chizuru llegamos de nuestro trabajo- dijo Syo un poco dudoso de lo que le pasaba a la castaña.

Jaaaa llegaron temprano, siempre se tardan y que hace Quartet Night con ustedes, se que son sus sempais pero…-decía un poco desconcertada Chizuru.

Primero dinos que hacías dormida en el suelo- dijo Tokiya con una cara molesta- y aparte que es eso de tengo miedo.

Dinos koneko-chan que es lo que te molesta-dijo Ren embozando una seductora sonrisa.

Tengo miedo de… de la oscuridad- dijo la castaña muy feliz por su respuesta, mientras que a los chicos les caía una gotita estilo anime.

Eso ya lo sábenos Chizuru-chan-dijo Reiji.

Bueno es otra cosa pero no se los diré jajajajajajajajaja- decía mientras reía como loca.

Eres un caso perdido- dijo Ranmaru con molestia.

Perdón por no ser una persona corde- dijo molesta Chizuru.

Etto Chizuru Ranmaru cálmense no es momento para peleas- decía nervioso Otoya.

El empezó-decía mientras apuntaba a Ranmaru con su dedo- nee Reiji calma a la bestia de Ranmaru.

Después de ese momento divertido para los chicos fueron a comer algo porque ya era tarde. Fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar, Chizuru se encontraba acostada en su cama pero no podía dormir seguía pensando en el sueño que tuvo.

Me pregunto qué habrá sido eso, bueno tal vez lo sabré más adelante- decía antes de caer dormida.

Descripción de Chizuru.

Nombre: Fujiwara Chizuru.

Estatura: 1.60 cm.

Color de piel, ojos y cabello: Blanca, el color de sus ojos es azul celeste, su cabello es castaños.

Gustos: Le gusta componer canciones para sus amigos, siempre canta cuando esta sola, le gusta las cosas dulces y las saladas.

Disgustos: No le gusta que le mientan, odia estar sola pero a la vez le gusta.


	2. Capitulo 2

A la mañana siguiente los chicos se habían levantado temprano, antes de su compositora.

Pov Tokiya

Me levante temprano al igual que los demás, me preocupa lo que dijo Chizuru ayer y no solo a mi veo que a los demás igual. Que habrá sido eso, tiene miedo de que, alguien le estará haciendo daño, no lo creo ella no sale mucho del curso maestro, la estarán llamando para extorsionarla no me lo imagino solo tiene el número telefónico de sus padres, el mío y el de los demás. Pero me preocupa la vez que nos conocimos no nos llevábamos bien siempre era muy infantil pero ha madurado un poco, lo infantil lo tendrá siempre, espero que no sea algo que la dañe internamente.

Fin del pov Tokiya

Pov normal

Nee Tokiya que pasa- dijo Otoya preocupado por Tokiya.

No es nada, bueno me preocupa lo que dijo Chizuru ayer-dijo Tokiya con tono serio y a la vez preocupado.

Tienes razón lo que dijo koneko-chan es raro, no es normal de ella-dijo Ren serio.

Además cuando le preguntamos de que tenía miedo no nos contesto solo empezó a reír-dijo Syo.

Tal vez pase algo en su casa no creen, no ha llamado a sus padres y siempre que lo hace nos cuenta todo-dijo Cecil.

No creo ella los llamo hace una semana-dijo Masato con afirmación.

Pov Chizuru

Me levante de la cama, me duche y cambie, pero antes de bajar estaba buscando un collar que me dio mi madre antes de entrar a la academia saotome. Lo encontré y me lo puse, baje a la sala donde siempre se encuentran los chicos. Me pregunto porque habré tenido ese mismo sueño he escuchado que si sueñas algo varias veces ocurre pero yo no quiero que ocurra, que los chicos se alejen de mí y yo quede totalmente sola. Al entrar a la sala los chicos solo se me quedaron viendo.

Que pasa chicos porque me ven así yo no asesine a nadie soy inocente-dije en tono de broma. Los chicos solo se me quedaron viendo con miradas asesinas- Oh solo es una broma no tiene sentido del humor OuOu.

Mira quién habla ayer te preguntamos qué pasaba y no nos dijiste nada-me dijo Syo al parecer siguen molestos porque no les conté nada.

Vamos chicos les dije que no se losa diría además no es nada importante solo olvídenlo-dije.

Fin del pov de Chizuru

Pov normal

Chizuru-chan segura que no es nada importante-dijo Natsuki.

Jejejejejeje les aseguro no es nada-dijo Chizuru embozando una sonrisa- iré a la sala de música a componer algo.

Al ver que Chizuru se iba ellos se quedaron parados viendo que la actitud de su amiga seguía igual pero un poco diferente, así que ya no les dio mucha importancia y fueron a su trabajo.

Chizuru iba caminando hacia la sala de música en ese momento se encuentra con Ringo-sensei.

Vaya Chizuru-chan vas a la sala de música verdad-dijo Ringo feliz.

Si, voy a tocar algo y relajarme-dijo Chizuru.

Ya veo no has compuesto las nuevas canciones para STARISH cierto-dijo Ringo-tomate tu tiempo ha de ser duro componer para ellos.

Bueno no tanto algo, pero por eso soy su compositora-dijo la castaña embozando una sonrisa.

Jajaja tienes razón buenos nos vemos luego Saotome requiere de mi presencia, adiós-dijo Ringo antes de irse.

Los chicos se encontraban en el camerino estaban hablando de cómo conocieron a Chizuru y cómo fue su experiencia en la academia ya que Cecil les había pedido que se los contara.

Yo la conocí en la entrada de la academia era día de examen y los guardias no la dejaban pasar-dijo Otoya, al recordar ese momento en que conoció a una persona preciada para el- y Ren apareció en una limosina, les pidió a los guardias que la dejaran pasar, gracias a él pudo hacer el examen.

Es verdad también gracias a ella no me sacaron de la academia-dijo Ren.

Wow iban a sacar a Ren de la academia, pero gracias a Chizuru-chan no paso eso-dijo Cecil sin poder creer lo que le acababan de contar- nee Natsuki como la conociste.

Era el primer día de clases a Elizabeth, así que fui a abrazarla-dijo Natsuki mientras embozaba una gran sonrisa.

Etto ¿quién es Elizabeth?-pregunto Cecil confundido-es algún familiar tuyo Natsuki.

Es mi perro-decía muy alegre el rubio de lentes.

Ah pensé que era una persona-dijo Cecil- ya no me cuenten mas prefiero que Chizuru-chan me lo cuente de nuevo.

Eh… pero Cecil si ella ya te lo había contado, ¿Por qué querías que te lo dijéramos?-dijo Otoya confundido.

Porque estaba aburrido-dijo Cecil mientras sonría.

Pero, han notado que Chizuru actúa de forma agresiva cuando se enoja y cuando está feliz de una manera normal, pero infantil-dijo Natsuki.

Debo admitir que es como Natsuki muy infantil-dijo Syo.

Es cierto, bueno regresemos a trabajar-dijo Ren.

Ellos salieron del camerino y volvieron al set. Mientras tanto en el curso maestro, Chizuru se encontraba en una sala de música tratando de componer algo pero…

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ya me arte no se me ocurre nada-dijo Chizuru enojada-maldita cabeza piensa en algo. Mi inspiración la perdí hace días, que debo hacer los chicos cuentan conmigo y yo sin inspiración-dijo mientras gritaba, ella fue a la sala.

Los chicos regresaron del trabajo al curso maestro y vieron a Chizuru sentada en uno de los sillones mientras se golpeada la cabeza.

Chizuru-chan ¿estás bien?, ¿Por qué te golpeas la cabeza?-pregunto Otoya.

Si todo está perfecto y me golpeo la cabeza porque no he podido componer nada-dijo Chizuru mientras se seguía golpeando la cabeza-qué sentido tiene la vida si no puedo componer algo.

Vamos Chizuru no es tan malo a nosotros nos pasa lo mismo cuando no se nos ocurre que letra escribir-decía Otoya tratando de consolar a la castaña.

Chizuru-chan no te preocupes ya se te ocurrirá algo-dijo Natsuki.

No sé cómo es posible que no se le ocurra nueva música pero si nuevas ideas para molestarnos-dijo Tokiya.

Eso me recuerda-dijo Chizuru mientras sacaba su pistola de agua debajo de uno de los cojines del sillón y empezaba a mojar a Tokiya-calla amargado.

Waaaaa Chizuru-chan creo que no le deberías hacer eso a Tokiya-dijo Otoya preocupado.

Pero porque, no quiero ver si se le quita lo amargado-dijo Chizuru con una sonrisa burlona.

Pero koneko-chan no crees que también deberías mojar a Hijirikawa-dijo Ren con una sonrisa.

Jinguji-dijo Masato con enojo.

No Masato es serio no amargado como Tokiya-dijo Chizuru-a demás mi nombre es Chizuru no koneko-chan-dijo mientras mojaba a Ren.

Ah Chizuru-chan basta con eso-dijo Syo.

De acuerdo, no tengo nada que hacer y mi inspiración la perdí varios días atrás-dijo Chizuru.

Vaya si que eres pesimista-dijo Syo mientras se le caía una gotita estilo anime.

Ne Chizuru-chan no quieres que te anime haciendo unas galletas-dijo Natsuki mientras sonreía. Ya que los demás solo ponían cara de asustados.

No, gracias Natsuki a si estoy bien-dijo Chizuru.

Pero ¿por qué están malo que Natsuki cocine?- pregunto Cecil.

Bueno lo que pasa es que se desata el infierno completo-dijo Syo exaltado.

Que grosero Syo-chan-dijo Natsuki algo molesto.

Jejejejejeje bueno Natsuki solo está exagerando Syo-dijo Chizuru.

En ese momento alguien abre la puerta y era nada más y nada menos que Quartet Night.

Hey chicos-dijo Reiji.

Aijima no deberías estar practicando para ser un mejor idol-dijo Camus.

Ah pero Camus-senpai estoy cansado-dijo Cecil.

Eso no importa solo hazlo-dijo Camus mientras sacaba su cetro y apuntaba a Cecil.

Vamos Camus-sempai no cree que es un poco estricto con Cecil-dijo Chizuru.

No, esto es por su bien-dijo Camus.

Me voy a mi habitación-dijo Ai.

Paso el tiempo y los chicos se empezaron a aburrir unos se fueron a sus habitaciones y otros se quedaron en la sala, ya era muy noche y los que sobraron se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar de un día largo de trabajo. Al día siguiente STARISH estaba en la sala, en ese momento entra Chizuru muy alegre.

Chizuru ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Masato.

Yay al fin, al fin-dijo Chizuru entre gritos.

Eh Chizuru-chan calmate-dijo Cecil.

No puedo-dijo Chizuru-estoy muy feliz.

Y eso porque koneko-chan-dijo Ren.

Al fin pude componer algo miren-dijo mientras sacaba unas hojas de un folder y se las enseño a los chicos, mientras que ellos tomaron las hojas.

Vaya esto es genial-dijo Otoya.

Ves no importa que no hayas tenido inspiración la música esta genial-dijo Syo.

Jajajajajaja lo sé, lo sé-dijo Chizuru.

Bien haremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo-dijo Otoya.

Eh, pero si ustedes siempre hacen su mejor esfuerzo, además soy yo la que no lo hace tanto, siento… siento que ustedes se irán alejando de mi-dijo Chizuru mientras se le formaban lagrimas y los chicos la veían preocupados-jajajajajaja no me pongan atención estoy loca.

Chizuru-chan-dijo Natsuki en susurro.

No te preocupes koneko-chan no te dejaremos nunca-dijo Ren.

No estás loca, solo eres infantil-dijo Syo.

Además todos tienen miedo de quedarse solos-dijo Otoya-y nosotros no te dejaremos sola.

Mientras nosotros avanzamos tu avanzaras con nosotros-dijo Masato. Los demás solo se le quedaron viendo raro-eh ¿qué les pasa?

Woa Masato eso fue tan profundo-dijo Chizuru.

Es cierto, ne Masato de donde sacaste eso-dijo Cecil.

Eh bueno yo…yo-dice Masato con nerviosismo.

Vaya, Hijirikawa quieres impresionar a koneko-chan verdad-dijo Ren.

Jinguji como se te ocurre eso-grito Masato.

Pero eso parecía-dijo Natsuki.

Jajajajajajaja-empezó a reír Chizuru y todos voltearon a verla-ustedes siempre son así eso me gusta de todos ustedes.-que en ocasiones actúan de manera infantil, bueno los veo masa tarde-dijo mientras se iba hacia el curso maestro.

Vaya si que ella es especial, no creen-dijo Otoya, los chicos solo se voltearon y vieron hacia otros lados-emmm chicos.

Bueno será mejor escribir la letra para las canciones-dijo Masato.

Tienes razón Masa-chan-dijo Otoya.

Los chicos entraron al curso maestro y fueron a sus habitaciones a inspirarse un poco para escribir la letra de las canciones.


	3. Chapter 3

Los chicos estaban en sus habitaciones, pensando en que letra le pondrían a la música que les dio su amiga. Mientras que Chizuru estaba caminando por los pasillos.

Recordatorio no volver a decir eso en frente de los chicos-dijo Chizuru-bien iré a molestar a Tokiya, ya que Otoya y Reiji están con él también los molestare. Ella se dirigía a los dormitorios de los chicos. En la habitación de Tokiya, se encontraba el, Otoya y Reiji.

Tokiya y Otoya le contaban a su senpai sobre lo que les dijo Chizuru.

Woa eso dijo ella-dijo Reiji sorprendido.

Sí, bueno ella no suele decir esas cosas-dijo Otoya.

Tal vez se siente sola cuando ustedes se van-dijo Reiji-para la próxima llévenla a su trabajo.

Es una buena idea-dijo Otoya a su senpai con una sonrisa-ne que dices Tokiya.

Me niego-dijo Tokiya con firmeza.

¿Eh?, ¿Por qué Tokiya?-pregunto Otoya.

Es muy infantil más que Natsuki-dijo Tokiya dio un gran suspiro-y envés de que nos deje trabajar nos estará molestando y no terminaremos a tiempo.

Jejejejeje creo que si-dijo Otoya. En ese momento alguien abre la puerta de su habitación de una patada y entra la persona responsable de haber hecho eso.

Perdóname por tener una forma de ser tan infantil peor que la de Natsuki-dijo Chizuru con enojo y venitas en su frente.

Ah Chizuru cómo pudiste entrar-dijo asustado Otoya.

Solo patee la puerta-dijo Chizuru todavía enojada- así conseguí abrirla-voltea a ver a Tokiya con mirada asesina- y bien que es lo que dijiste Ichinose Tokiya.

Solo dije la verdad, no sé porque te molesta tanto-dijo Tokiya-y admítelo piensas como niña de tres años envés de madurar.

Con que una niña de tres años eh ya lo veremos maldito-dijo Chizuru. Ella empieza a picar a Tokiya en los costados para que se disculpe pero lo único que logra es que el empiece a reír como loco.

Ah Chizuru-chan a ti te encanta molestar a Tokiya ¿verdad?-dijo Reiji.

Solo lo hago para qué deje de ser tan amargado-dijo Chizuru.

No deberías hacer lo mismo con Ranmaru-dijo Reiji.

Buena idea Reiji-senpai-dijo Chizuru con una sonrisa.

Deja de picarme Chizuru-dijo Tokiya molesto.

Los demás escucharon las risas del peliazul y fueron a ver qué es lo que sucedía, al llegar notaron a la castaña que estaba picando a su compañero a este le daba risa pero también le dolía.

Chizuru-chan siempre esta alegre y juguetona, no es así-dijo Natsuki con un aura alegre.

No lo creo-dijo Syo. Chizuru deja de picar a Tokiya.

Eso es lo que te pasa por haberme dicho niña de tres años-dijo Chizuru.

Con que eso paso-dijo Syo mientras se le caía una gotita estilo anime.

Ne, chicos porque no mañana la llevan al trabajo-dijo Reiji con una sonrisa.

Wow me parece bien-dijo Natsuki.

Yay Natsuki-chan me quiere-dijo Chizuru-ves Tokiya el es mejor que tu-dijo mientras que a Tokiya le salían venas en su frente.

Etto Chizuru-chan quieres dejar de pelear con Tokiya-dijo Otoya con una gotita estilo anime.

Pero, yo no tengo la culpa la tiene el-dijo mientras señalaba a Tokiya-dile a él amargado que no me diga niña de tres años.

Eso es imposible ya que Ichinose tiene razón-dijo Ranmaru.

¿Qué?, mira Reiji-san lo que me dice la mascota de Quartet Night-dijo Chizuru.

A quien le dice mascota enana-dijo Ranmaru con enojo.

Al quien dijo que Tokiya tiene razón-dijo Chizuru enojada-y yo no soy ninguna enana.

Y aquí vamos de nuevo-dijo Reiji.

Por supuesto que eres una enana-dijo Ranmaru.

Está bien que sea enana pero por lo menos no soy una amargada-dijo Chizuru.

¡Ya basta!-grito Syo-no pueden dejar de pelear aunque sea solo una vez.

Eh, lo siento Syo prometo no volver a pelear-dijo Chizuru.

Ne Tokiya, Ranmaru-senpai prometen dejar de decirme niña de 3 años-dijo Chizuru.

Tch está bien-dijo Ranmaru.

De acuerdo-dijo Tokiya.

Qué bien espero que lo cumplan-dijo Chizuru con un puchero.

Y bien que piensan sobre mi idea-dijo Reiji.

A mí me gusta la idea, ver a koneko-chan en el trabajo-dijo Ren.

Jinguji Ren, no me digas koneko-chan-dijo Chizuru algo molesta, mientras sacaba su pistola de agua y moja a Ren.

Masato solo mostraba una sonrisa por lo que hacia la chica y los demás solo quedan viendo.

Y ustedes que dicen sobre mi idea-dijo Reiji.

Mientras no se interponga conmigo, todo está bien-dijo Ai de forma monótona.

Lo mismo digo-dijo Camus.

Por mi no hay problema-dijo Otoya.

Genial ustedes si me quieren-dijo Chizuru con una sonrisa.

Al día siguiente los chicos se encontraban en la sala esperando a Chizuru para poder irse a el trabajo, en ese momento abren la puerta y ven que es ella con un aura depresiva a su alrededor.

¿Qué te sucede Chizuru?-pregunto Masato.

Tengo que componer una canción para que ustedes la puedan cantar con los senpais-dijo Chizuru.

Y ¿Cómo sucedió eso?-pregunto Masato.

Pues bueno-dijo Chizuru.

Flash Back

Bien Miss Fujiwara la he llamado para que componga una nueva canción para STARISH y Quartet Night-dijo Saotome.

Si, presidente Saotome hare mi mejor esfuerzo-dijo Chizuru.

Muy bien Miss Fujiwara, puede retirarse-dijo Saotome. Chizuru hace una pequeña reverencia y se va.

Fin del Flash Black

Y eso paso-dijo Chizuru con una sonrisa.

Y perdiste la inspiración de nuevo-dijo Ren.

No eso no, la verdad es que la perdí ayer-dijo-oki no si tengo inspiración. Sera mejor que vayan ustedes o llegaran tarde.

Ah es cierto nos vemos luego Chizuru-chan-dijo Natsuki. Todos se despidieron de ella y se fueron dejando a Chizuru sola. Al llegar los chicos saludaron a todos los que se encontraban ahí.

Bien chicos participaran en un comercial con HEAVENS-dijo el director del comercial.

¡¿Qué?!-gritaron los 7 chicos.

Oh, no les parece bien-dijo el director preocupado.

No, no es eso-dijo Cecil.

Entonces bien vamos a trabajar-dijo el director, en ese momento se marcho y empezó a darles indicaciones a los otros trabajadores, y HEAVENS aparece enfrente de STARISH.

Vaya tanto tiempo sin verlos-dijo Nag con una sonrisa falsa..

Y ¿cómo han estado?-pregunto Eiichi- y su compositora.

A ustedes no les debe de importar eso-dijo enojado Syo.

Claro que si, nosotros íbamos a ganar el premio y a su compositora-dijo Nagi-verdad kira-Kira solo asintió.

Ustedes-dijo Ren enojado, iba a golpear a uno Nagi, pero Natsuki lo detuvo.

Jinguji no armes un escándalo-dijo Masato.

Perdón pero no soporto escuchar a los hombres que dicen que las mujeres les pertenecen como simples objetos-dijo Ren.

Ella no es solo una compositora, ella es nuestra amiga-dijo Cecil.

Bien empecemos-dijo el director.

Después de acabar el comercial los chicos estaban en un camerino hablando sobre lo que sucedió hace un momento con HEAVENS.

Esos tipos-dijo enojado Otoya.

Chicos, mantengamos esto en secreto de Chizuru-dijo Masato.

Pero a ella no le gusta que le mintamos-dijo Otoya preocupado.

Pero será por si bien-dijo Syo.

Ella los odia y creo que será mejor no contarle esto-dijo Natsuki.

Después de que su trabajo termino fueron directo a el curso maestro.

Vaya ya llegaron-dijo Chizuru quien los esperaba en la entrada del curso.

Pero que haces aquí, acaso nos estabas esperando Chizuru-chan-dijo Otoya exaltado.

Si, les quería decir que ya compuse la canción-dijo Chizuru con una sonrisa.

Y nos las darás koneko-chan-dijo Ren.

No, todavía no hasta que sea el momento adecuado-dijo Chizuru-osea hasta que yo diga quiera dárselas-dijo con una sonrisa.

Eh, pero nosotros estábamos esperando la canción-dijo Natsuki.

O acaso será que no la has hecho-dijo Tokiya.

Te equivocas la tengo en mi habitación en una lugar secreto-dijo la castaña.

Y entonces porque nos esperabas-dijo Cecil.

Por nada, solo quería ver su expresión. Al parecer saque buenas expresiones de todos ustedes-dijo Chizuru.

Vaya chizuru-chan veo que las musas no solo te han dado el don de la música-dijo Cecil-eso se merece un beso. El tomo a chizuru de la cintura mientras que se le acercaba a los labios para poder besarla, los demás solo actuaron instintivamente y lo alejaron de ella.

Cecil quieres dejar de hacer eso no me gusta siento que solo me utilizan-dijo Chizuru.

Lo lamento mucho Chizuru-chan no lo volveré a hacer-dijo Cecil.

Mas te vale-dijo Chizuru con un poco de enfado-bueno los dejo iré a mi habitación-dijo antes de irse. Los Chicos vieron que se iban y se quedaron pensando por su extraño comportamiento.

Waaa piensa que no me importan sus sentimientos-dijo Cecil con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ya, ya no pasa nada Cecil-dijo Otoya consolando a Cecil en forma chibi.

Creo que será mejor entrar-dijo Masato.

De acuerdo-dijo Natsuki con una sonrisa.

Todos entraron a el curso maestro a descansar de un día largo y pesado de trabajo.


	4. Capitulo 4

Bueno aquí otro episodio de mi fanfiction jejejeje espero que les guste.

* * *

En ese mismo día Masato se encontraba en su habitación escribiendo como siempre y Ren lanzando dardos.

Quieres dejar de hacer eso-dice Masato enojado.

Lo siento pero no. No es mi culpa de que tu padre te diga que dejes de ser idol-dijo Ren.

Flash Back

En esa tarde Saotome llama a Masato a su oficina a entregarle una carta que es de su padre.

Mister Hijirikawa lo he llamado aquí-dijo Saotome-su padre envió una carta. Saotome le entrega la carta a Masato- bien se puede retirar, pero antes debe elegir su propi camino.

Masato sale de la oficina de Saotome y regresa a su habitación, Ren no se encontraba y Masato empieza a leer la carta que le envió su padre.

Hola querido hijo mío.

Sé que estas ocupado con tu trabajo como idol y yo envejezco más rápido de lo que parece, quiero que mi hijo mayor se haga cargo de la empresa familiar, ya que tú eres el único que la puede manejar, eres una persona madura y con un buen carácter. Por eso quiero que dejes de ser idol y vengas a la empresa para que empieces a encargarte de ella, ya que estas comprometido con la hija de una de las empresas más importantes de Japón no quiero que solo seas idol, sé que no me defraudaras hijo lo dejo todo es tus manos.

Después de haber leído la carta Masato la hace bolita y la tira a el cesto de basura pero lo le logra atinar y sale enojado de la habitación mientras que en ese momento entra Ren el cual se sorprende por la actitud del peliazul, al ver que ya no estaba ve el papel en el suelo y lo comienza a leer.

Vaya parece que Hijirikawa va dejar de ser idol-dijo Ren con tono de sorpresa.

Fin del Flash Back

Jinguji eso no te incumbe-dijo enojado Masato.

Lo sé no me incumbe esto pero a koneko-chan y a los demás si-dijo Ren con una sonrisa socarrona. Masato se sorprendió al escuchar esto y Ren salió de la habitación. El se encontraba caminando por los pasillos y nota a la pequeña castaña caminando enfrente de él.

Oh, koneko-chan hacia dónde vas-dijo Ren. Chizuru solo volteo a verlo.

Ya te he dicho que no me digas asi y solo camino en los pasillos y ¿tu a dónde vas?-dijo molesta Chizuru pero con curiosidad a la vez.

Vaya, parece que te importo-dijo Ren con un tono seductor.

Claro que no tonto-grito Chizuru-pareces serio pasó algo.

No es nada-dijo Ren.

Sé que me estas ocultando algo-dijo con seriedad la castaña-vamos dime ¿qué es?

Parece que no te puedo ocultar nada-dice Ren, mientras saca el papel de su bolsa del pantalón y se la entrega a Chizuru, ella la comienza a abrir y la empieza a leer.

¿Qué?, esto es una broma tuya no es así Ren-dijo Chizuru sin poder creerlo.

No lo hice yo, esta carta es de verdad-contesto Ren.

¿Qué?, pero como es posible que el padre de Masato le diga que regrese y además tiene una prometida no lo sabía-dijo Chizuru-parece que no se mucho de ustedes-Ren al escuchar eso se sorprendió sabía que su amiga decía cosas que no eran propio de ella y las ocultaba de ellos.

No digas eso koneko-chan, tarde o temprano sabrás más de nosotros-dijo Ren.

Pero cuando, cuando será-dijo Chizuru molesta-por cierto tú sabes ¿quién es la prometida de Masato?-pregunto Chizuru.

No, lo siento koneko-chan no lo sé-contesto Ren.

Y tú tienes prometida-dijo la castaña-o algo aunque sea.

No lo tengo-digo Ren-pero si tu quieres serlo con mucho gusto aceptare-dijo Ren acercándose al oído de Chizuru. Esta reacciona y se va alejando de él.

Ni loca pensaría en eso, ni aunque me dieran un millón de gatos lo haría-grito Chizuru de una forma graciosa.

Solo bromeo, si me buscas saldré a caminar-dijo Ren.

Al ver que Ren se aleja ella decide ir a la habitación de Masato.

Espero que no esté Ranamaru-senapi para poder hablar con Masato-dijo Chizuru con un poco de esperanzas.

Al llegar a la habitación toca la puerta pero nadie le abre, la vuele a tocar y siguen sin abrirle, toca más fuerte y desesperada y al fin le abren la puerta, ella entro muy seria.

Veo que no está Ranmaru-senpai-dijo con seriedad Chizuru.

No, se encuentra en la sala de música ¿qué pasa Chizuru?-dijo Masato.

Bueno lo que pasa es que vengo a hablar contigo-dijo con el mismo tono la castaña.

De que quieres hablar-dijo el peliazul.

Me encontré con Ren en el pasillo, hablamos un poco y me dio esto-dijo la chica, mientras sacaba la carta y se la entrego a masato, él la abrió y vio que era la carta que le dio su padre.

Maldito Jinguji-gruño Masato.

No lo culpo, al parecer está preocupado porque su rival tal vez se vaya-dijo Chizuru-los demás también se preocuparan si se enteran de esto, no puedes ocultarlo por mucho tiempo, ellos lo sabrán tarde o temprano-dijo con seriedad. Masato solo se le quedo viendo y acantio.

Creo que tienes razón se los diré-dijo Masato. Chizuru dejo su seriedad y se puso feliz al escuchar eso.

Yay al fin entiendes, se que todos guardan secretos y quieren resolverlos solos-dijo Chizuru con una sonrisa-pero no están solos, todos se tienen a todos y yo los tengo a ustedes. Bueno me voy hasta luego-dijo al salir de la habitación de Masato.

Al día siguiente se encontraban en la sala y Masato actuaba como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero Ren y Chizuru ya lo sabían, ella esperaba el momento en que Masato se los contara a los demás incluyendo a los senpai. Chizuru al darse cuenta de que no lo iba hacer sabiendo que no quería preocupar a los demás solo se quedo callada.

¿Qué sucede Chizuru-chan?, estas muy callada-pregunto Otoya.

No sucede nada-dijo Chizuru con un pequeño tono de enojo.

Fiu parece que se molesto con tal persona, no crees Hijirikawa-dijo Ren con una sonrisa burlona.

Mph, ¿por qué lo crees Jinguji?-pregunto Masato.

Ne Chizuru-chan con ¿quién estas enojada?-pregunto Natsuki.

No es con nadie-dijo la castaña aun con enojo.

Sigues enojada porque alguien se comió tus galletas y no sabes quien fue-dijo Tokiya, Chizuru iba a contestarle pero Camus la señala con su cetro.

Si crees que me voy a disculpar por eso estas muy equivocada plebeya-dijo Camus.

¡Queeeeee! Tu, tu maldito te comiste mis galletas-dijo Chizuru-nunca has escuchado la frase "No te metas con la comida de un chica", no me importa si eres un conde de verdad o uno falso-dijo enojada Chizuru-nunca te metas con mi comida. La chica se levanta y quiere golpear a Camus Cecil y Otoya la detienen y Camus solo le hace una sonrisa.

¡Suéltenme matare a este tonto!-grito Chizuru mientras se quería zafar del agarre de Cecil y Otoya.

Sabes que la violencia no arregla nada-dijo Otoya.

Si quieres te compramos más galletas pero ya cálmate-dijo Cecil. Masato al ver la escena de la castaña, supo que tenía una oportunidad de escapar de ahí sin que lo note ella. Cecil y Otoya la sueltan ella cae al suelo y pone sus manos en sus ojos.

Waaaaa maldito conde falso eso no se vale-empezó a decir Chizuru, que estaba llorando graciosamente-ne Masato por lo menos dile algo-Chizuru al darse cuenta de que el peli azul no estaba agarro un cojín del sillón y lo lanzo.-ese imbécil.

Woa que pasa, solo es Masato cálmate-le dijo Syo a Chizuru para que se calmara, pero ella no le hizo caso agarro otro cojín y lo empezó a morder.

¡Niña inmadura cálmate!-Ranmaru le grito, y ella hizo caso y dejo el cojín en paz.

Lo siento Ranmaru-senpai-menciono la castaña.

In-increíble se calmo-menciono Otoya muy sorprendido. No sabía que decir, ya que siempre cuando le grita Ranmaru a Chizuru esta no le hace caso y empiezan una pelea y los demás tienen que detenerlos.

¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-pregunto Reiji en estado de shock.

En serio te encuentras bien o acaso tienes fiebre-comento Syo puso una mano en su frente y la otra mano en la frente de la castaña.

¡Están locos no me pasa nada, solo estoy enojada con cierta persona que siempre esta callada y es el rival de un pervertido!-grito Chizuru con mucha furia y con varias venitas en la cabeza.

Etto ¿Por qué estas enojada con Masato?-pregunto Natsuki.

Porque ese tonto recibió una carta de su padre diciéndole que quiere que deje el curso maestro-dijo Chizuru con enojo. Todos al oír eso se sorprendieron incluso los senpai no sabían cómo reaccionar o que decir-si no me creen miren-Chizuru saco una hoja de papel y se lo mostro, Ranmaru la tomo y la empezó a leer en voz alta para que todos lo escucharan.

¡Que! Masato piensa dejar el curso maestro-Grito Reiji al escuchar toda la carta.

No sabía que está comprometido-dijo Natsuki el no era el único en pensar eso, excepto Ren ya que él lo sabía desde tiempo atrás.

Yo investigue de todos ustedes, así que saber eso dos veces de él no me sorprende-dijo Ai con la voz monótona.

No sabía eso, bien dime que tanto sabes de mi-Chizuru sonrió al pensar que Ai no sabía nada de ella.

Eres compositora de STARISH, te gustan los gatos, odias las mentiras, el quedarte solo y estas enam…-Ai no pudo de acabar la frase ya que Chizuru le tapo la boca para que los chicos no supieran de eso, todos se le quedaron viendo con miradas serias, lo cual a la chica le preocupo eso y comenzó a reír nerviosa.

Jajajajaja, eso no importa ahora acaso se olvidaran de Masato-dijo Chizuru al ver que ella tenía razón, salieron de la sala y comenzaron a buscar a Masato, Ren no le dio importancia así que se quedo con Chizuru en la sala.

¿No piensas ir?-pregunto Chizuru, al ver que Ren no había salido corriendo como los demás.

Lo mismo pregunto-Ren hizo una de sus tantas sonrisas seductoras lo cual hizo que Chizuru volteara a otro lado.

El es un idiota, de seguro está en su habitación escribiendo como siempre o escribiendo la letra para la música-Ren se sorprendió al escuchar las cosas que hace Masato-o tal vez este empacando para irse. Sé que no se mucho de ustedes, pero me gustaría saber más, mucho más , pero siempre se ocultan las cosas-dijo molesta.

No te contamos las cosas porque son parte de nuestra vida privada y no queremos que te preocupes-dijo Ren.

Pero, eso no es justo-dijo Chizuru mientras hacia un puchero.

Jajajajaja-Ren solo comenzó a reír. Chizuru lo veía como si estuviera loco, en ese momento abren la puerta de golpe, al ver esto Ren y Chizuru solo reaccionaron, vieron que eran todos los chicos que entraron a la sala.

Chicos, ya buscamos a Masato y no está por ningún lado-dijo alterado Syo.

Tal vez se encuentre en su habitación-contesto Chizuru, Ren solo le puso su mano en el hombro.

No está, fuimos a su habitación-dijo Otoya, Chizuru al escuchar eso no lo podía creer pensaba que Masato no se iría, pero al parecer estaba equivocada en pensar en eso.

Ya veo con que no está ¡bien que se largue quien lo necesita!, se puede conseguir a otro miembro para el grupo jajajajajajajaja-dijo Chizuru, comenzó a reír para poder evitar las lagrimas ella quiere a cada miembro del grupo, a los sempai y a los sensei. Chizuru solo empezó a caminar, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo, al ver esto Ren solo pateo el sillón y los demás agacharon la cabeza con tristeza.

Nunca pensé que Masato fuera capaz de dejar el curso maestro-dijo Natsuki con tristeza en su voz.

Se supone que a él le gusta cantar-Otoya solo suspiro. Ranmaru solo trono la lengua y se fue enojado, Reiji se sentía mal y pensar que uno de sus kohai se fuera se sentiría igual que Ranmaru.

Bien chicos olvidemos esto por hoy, se lo comunicaremos a Saotome-dijo Tokiya con seriedad a lo cual los demás solo asintieron y se fueron del lugar.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y esperen el siguiente episodio. OuO


	5. Capitulo5

Agradezoco que lean mi fic OuO.

* * *

Pov Chizuru  
A pasado una semana desde que Masato se fue y los chicos tratan de actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada. Ranmaru le dijo a Saotome lo que sucedió, creo que se sorprendió por eso o solo comenzó a reír, mientras que yo estoy preocupada por él, no ha llamada o mandado un mensaje y vuelvo a decir quien lo necesita, es solo un estúpido, bueno dejando eso a tras iré a la cocina por mis dulces y hermosas galletas. Al llegar abrí la puerta y vi a Syo, Otoya y Natsuki.

¿Qué están haciendo?-pregunte lo cual veía muy nervioso a Syo y a Otoya.

Eh pu-pues bueno veras-me dijo Otoya, pensé que era mi imaginación sobre el nerviosismo pero veo que es verdad.

Bueno y tu ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-me pregunto Syo, yo solo me empecé a reír.

Yo vine por mis amadas galletas que compre el otro día-dije muy feliz, fui a donde se encontraba la alacena, la empecé a abrir y me di cuenta de algo mis galletas no estaban, sabía que Camus se las comió otra vez así que solo grite, Otoya, Syo y Natsuki al parecer ya sabían lo que paso por eso actuaban así, escuche pasos y vi entrar a los demás.

¡Qué demonios paso para que gritaras!-me grito Ranamru.

¡Lo que pasa es que el estúpido conde volvió a comerse mis galletas!-grite los demás solo voltearon a ver a Camus.

No es mi culpa que no sepas esconderlas bien-me dijo Camus mientras este me señalaba con su cetro.

Maldito. Neee Reiji-sempai dile a el conde falso que no lo vuelva a hacer-dije note como Camus se enojaba por eso, así que no le di mucha importancia.

Ya ya cálmate, te compraremos de nuevo galletas-me dijo Reiji, yo solo asentí.

Fin Pov Chizuru.

Después de lo sucedido con las galletas como la otra vez Ren se quedo en el curso maestro con Chizuru.

Koneko-chan porque te molestas cuando Camus-senpai toma tus galletas-Ren quería saber qué es lo que le contestaría la castaña.

Porque es mi comida y yo amo mi comida no soporto que la toquen-Chizuru contesto con unas llamitas en sus ojos, Ren solo comenzó a reir-Ne Ren tu sabes donde vive Masato.

Si, por desgracia sé donde vive Hijirikawa-Ren se molesto al decir eso.

Quiero, quiero traerlo de vuelta-Chizuru dijo en un susurro.

Sé que te sientes mal porque él no esta es uno de tus amigos pero yo estoy bien así-dijo Ren con una sonrisa burlona, Chizuru solo lo golpeo.

¡No digas tales estupideces, nadie está bien sin él es un miembro de STARISH, y un amigo que gracias a él pude volver a tocar el piano, me ha apoyado como todos ustedes lo hacen!-grito Chizuru muy molesta por lo que dijo Ren, el solo se toco en donde la castaña lo golpeo e hizo una pequeña sonrisa.

Parece que harás cualquier cosa para traerlo de vuelta-dijo Ren mientras comenzaba a reir-Esta bien te llevare a la mansión de Hijirikawa.

Yay gracias Ren-dijo alegre Chizuru-te lo recompensare, pero no me pidas besos, abrazos y ningún contacto físico vale.

Está bien *y yo pensaba pedirle algo de lo que menciono*-dijo Ren y a la vez pensó en eso.

Después de haber salido den curso, llamaron un taxi y fueron directo a la mansión de Masato. Al llegar ahí salieron del taxi y Chizuru muy sorprendida no sabía que decir ya que veía la mansión de Masato.

Wow sí que es muy grande, estúpidos ricos-dijo Chizuru mientras hacia un puchero-bien entramos.

Vaya la primera vez que vienes y ya quieres entrar-Ren solo sonrió y Chizuru hizo un puchero. Chizuru al ver que había un timbre y lo toco uno de los sirvientes de Masato contesto, Chizuru solo dijo que era una amiga de Masato y la dejaron pasar con Ren. Al entrar ahí la castaña se sorprendió más al ver la mansión por dentro, uno de los sirvientes estaba guiando a Chizuru y Ren hacia la habitación de Masato, al llegar el sirviente le dijo a Masato que tenia visitas, el peli azul dijo que entraran y en sirviente se retiro.

¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-pregunto Masato desconcertado al ver a Ren y a Chizuru.

Bueno vinimos para que regreses al curso maestro, se que eres heredero y que tienes cosas que hacer aquí, pero eso no te da el derecho a dejarnos así como si nada-dijo Chizuru con molestia y tristeza, Masato solo se le quedo viendo y retiro su mirada hacia otra parte- y bien que dices Masato.

Antes de que Masato pudiera decir algo, entro una pequeña niña a la habitación de Masato esto dejo desconcertado a Chizuru y a Ren.

Oni-chan, oni-chan se descoció mi peluche puedes coserlo-digo la pequeña niña, la cual le entregaba a Masato el peluche con forma de un gatito. Masato tomo el peluche y busco entre sus cosas un costurero, al encontrarlo saco una aguja e hilo del color del gatito y lo comenzó a coser, al terminar de coserlo se lo dio a su hermana.

Toma ya está listo-dijo Masato con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Yay gracias oni-chan-dijo Feliz la pequeña hermana de Masato-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto la pequeña al notar la presencia de Chizuru y Ren.

Eh pues yo soy Fujiwara Chizuru-decía la castaña mientras se presentaba-y el es Jinguji Ren y somos amigos de tu hermano.

*Yo no lo soy*-pensó Ren al escuchar lo que dijo la castaña.

Yo soy Hijirikawa Mai, mucho gusto en conocerlos-dijo la pequeña peliazul, mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

Mai podrías retirarte tengo algo importante que hablar con ellos-dijo Masato. Su hermana solo asintió y se despidió de Chizuru y ella igual se despidió.

Masato por favor vuelve vamos que dices-la castaña solo quería escuchar una respuesta del peli azul pero solo se volvió un silencio incomodo.

Parece que te gusta hacer sufrir a una dama no es así Hijirikawa-dijo Ren con un tono de enojo en su voz.

Mi respuesta es no, por favor quiero que se vayan-contesto Masato al oír esto Chizuru empezó a caminar y se marcho de la habitación de Masato seguido de Ren ambos se fueron de la mansión. Al llegar al curso maestro Chizuru se fue a la sala y Ren se fue a su habitación, tiempo después llegaron los demás chicos y vieron a su compositora recostada en el sillón.

¿Qué pasa Chizuru-chan, te encuentras bien?-pregunto Natsuki algo preocupado.

No, no estoy bien estoy súper bien-dijo molesta la castaña, lo cual los chicos solo se le quedaron viendo.

Chizuru tu eres la que nos dice que no ocultemos nada y tú nos ocultas que te pasa, al verte se nota que estas molesta-comento Tokiya.

Estoy molesta porque Masato no quiere regresar-dijo Chizuru.

¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto Cecil.

Pues fui a su hogar con Ren y Masato nos dijo que no regresaría, nos pidió que nos fuéramos y nos fuimos-muy molesta dijo Chizuru, los chicos se preguntaban cuando fue.

¿Cuándo fuiste?-pregunto Syo.

Pues hoy antes de que ustedes llegaran-sonrió la castaña.

Siempre haces las cosas sin pensar, ¿verdad?-dijo Tokiya e hizo un pequeño suspiro.

Pero hacer las cosas sin pensar es mejor-contesto Chizuru con un pequeño puchero.

¿De verdad quieres que regrese Masato?-pregunto Otoya, Chizuru solo movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo muy rápido.

Entonces mañana iremos con él y lo traeremos de nuevo-dijo Cecil.

Genial, gracias chicos-dijo Chizuru mientras formaba una sonrisa.

Después de haber planeado eso Ren sale de su habitación y decide ir a la sala, al llegar abre la puerta y ve a todos, Syo le conto lo que estaban planeando Ren se negó a ir de nuevo pero Chizuru le empezó a hacer un berrinche al ver a la chica llorar no lo pudo evitar y decidió ir con ellos.

Al dia siguiente todos incluyendo a los senpai fueron a lhogar de Masato.

No sé cómo me pudiste convencer con esto-dijo muy molesto Ranmaru.

Tú eres su senpai así que preocúpate por tu kohai y hazte responsable de eso-contesto Chizuru.

Etto ¿Por qué no involucraste a nosotros?-pregunto Reiji con una gotita en la cabeza.

Porque deben de cuidar a Ranmaru es miembro de QUARTET NIGHT y porque si se queda solo hará un desastre-Chizuru solo sonrió por su respuesta y comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba la entrada de la casa. Ren toco el timbre de la casa y el mismo sirviente que le contesto ayer los dejo pasar.

¡Es muy grande!-grito Syo sorprendido.

Es verdad nunca pensé que Masato viviera aquí-dijo Otoya.

Puff esto no es nada-dijo Cecil con un puchero.

Olvide que eres un príncipe Cecil-comento Otoya.

¡Bien vayamos a la habitación de Masato!-grito Chizuru y salió corriendo los demás la siguieron. Al llegar Chizuru abrió la puerta haciendo que exaltara a Masato el cual solo volteo a ver qué persona abrió así su habitación.

Masato ya no podrás escapar, traje a todos-dijo la castaña con una mirada asesina hacia Masato.

¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Masato, este vio que entraron STARISH y QUARTET NIGHT.

Masato venimos a convencerte de que regreses-dijo Natsuki.

Ya le había dicho a Chizuru que no regresare-contesto Masato, Chizuru solo se acerco y lo golpeo al ver esto todos los que se encontraban ahí se sorprendieron.

*Vaya eso pareció a ver dolido*-pensó Cecil.

Demonios me prometí a mi misma que te llevaría de vuelta, pero veo que eres un tonto-dijo Chizuru muy molesta, salió corriendo de ahí.

Vaya creo que koneko-chan tiene razón eres un tonto-dijo Ren algo molesto.

Ah tenía pensado regresar hoy y darle una sorpresa a Chizuru pero parece que no función-dijo Masato algo decepcionado porque su plan había fallado.

Es-espera un momento todo esto era una broma-dijo alterado Otoya.

Al decir verdad no, lo de la carta es real no regrese para ceder a mi padre si no porque necesitaba un lugar conde Chizuru no molestara y leyera la letra que estoy escribiendo para la canción que ella me dio-respondió Masato.

Admitámoslo a veces suele ser molesta-comento Tokiya, todos asintieron la cabeza.

Pero eso la hace ver tierna-dijo Natsuki con brillitos en los ojos los chicos volvieron a asentir la cabeza.

Pero, ella se preocupa por nosotros es por eso que a veces es molesta-dijo Ranamru.

En otra parte de la casa Chizuru se encontraba perdida.

*Esto es imposible me perdí, como pude ser tan tonta como para perderme*-pensó para sí misma-bueno esto no puede estar tan mal.

Mai la hermana menor de Masato pasaba por ahí y vio a Chizuru.

Ah Chizu-nechan ¿qué haces aquí?-pregunta la pequeña peli azul.

Pues estaba con Masato, me enoje lo golpee y salí corriendo y me perdí-contesto la castaña a la pregunta de la pequeña.

Wa que malo es oni-chan por hacerte enojar-Chizuru solo asintió-un hombre no debe hacer enojar a su novia. Al escuchar esto Chizuru se quedo en shock.

Qu-que dices no soy la novia de Masato solo soy su amiga jajajaja-contesto nerviosa la castaña lo cual solo se le quedo viendo Mai.

Ya veo, pero aun así es terrible de parte de mi hermano-dijo Mai con un pequeño puchero-deberías de disculparte con él.

¿Disculparme?-dijo dudosa-ah claro el golpe, Mai-chan gracias me di cuenta de que tu hermano no es tonto, jejeje bueno nos vemos. Se despidió de Mai y fue a buscar de nuevo la habitación de Masato. Al llegar a una habitación abre la puerta y ve un pequeño altar con la foto de una mujer.

¿Un altar?-pregunto Chizuru para sí misma, al acercarse noto que la mujer de la foto tenía un gran parecido a Masato y Mai-entonces esto significa que la madre de Masato, vaya nunca pensé que a Masato le haya pasado esto, bueno será mejor ir a disculparme.

Al salir de esa habitación Chizuru se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación de Masato, al llegar vio que todos estaban.

Masato quiero disculparme por haberte golpeado, decirte tonto y varias cosas-Chizuru se inclino, Masato se sorprendió por eso y dio una pequeña sonrisa.

No te preocupes creo que me lo tenía merecido-dijo Masato.

No crees que deberías disculparte con todos, por hacernos siempre tus berrinches y golpearnos-dijo Tokiya.

Me disculpare cuando tenga ganas por el momento no lo hare-dijo Chizuru con una gran sonrisa en forma chibi.

Chizuru quiero que todos escuchen mi canción-dijo Masato, se levanto y empezó a cantar.

Kishi no kiss wa yuki yori yasashiku.

takaburu gekijou wa atsukute kurushimerareru hibi ni taeru  
too sugiru omae no kichubiru tameiki ga sasayaku  
hoka no yatsu ga chikadzuku dake de kodou to yokan ga zawameku  
Ah konna ni setsunai kimochi nado omae wa shiranai

sou sa omae ni deau tame mamorinuku tame ni umareta  
dakara omae dake no NAITO de itai Tonight

kokoro no DAMU ga seki tometa ikusen no hitamuki na  
shiroi omoi ga sou afuredashiteku…  
dou shiyo mo nakutomerarenai  
omae dake ni kikasetai yo kagayaku ore no yume wo  
atsui kono HAATO no senritsu wo kizami yuku PIANO ga  
eien wo chikau ano hi deaeta kiseki My Destiny…

hosokute shinayaka na RAIN ni tenshi no you na toiki ga mau  
kowareru hodo tsuyoku dakishime sono kaori ni yoitai  
sonna ni mitsumenai de hoshii itoshii me ni suikomareteku  
Ah konna ni mo dokashii tokimeki wa fukaku kara mawaru

sou sa zettai hanasanai ushinau koto ga kowai kara  
dakara omae dake no NAITO de itai tonight

toozakereba toozakeru hodo sono egao ni oboreteku  
yasashii sono te de ore no kodoku wo sotto tsutsumikonde kure  
omae dake ni kikasetai yo kagayaku ore no ima wo  
atsui kono HAATO no senritsu wo kizami yuku PIANO ga  
ai wo tsumuideru ano hi deaeta kiseki My Destiny…

nukumori wo kureta kazu dake kobore ochiru omoi wo  
kono fukai ai wo uketomete kure koukai wa sasenai kara  
omae dake ni kikasete yaru kagayaku ore no yume wo  
atsui kono HAATO no senritsu wo kizami yuku PIANO ga  
eien wo chikau ano hi deaeta kiseki My Destiny.

(link de la canción . ?v=231223027032860&amp;set=vb.204039933084503&amp;type=2&amp;theater)

Al terminar de cantar Chizuru empezó a aplaudir al igual que los otros.

Wa Masato que hermosa canción, seria perfecta para una declaración-dijo Chizuru entre aplausos.

Eh gra-gracias Chizuru-dijo Masato con nerviosismo.

No es justo Masa-chan das un paso hacia adelante-comento Otoya en tono infantil lo cual Ren y Ranmaru lo tomaron de los brazos y se lo llevaron.

Chizuru nos vamos-Syo tomo la mano de la castaña Otoya y Cecil solo hicieron un puchero Reiji se le quedo viendo, Natsuki muy alegre se iba de la habitación y Tokiya fruncía el ceño.

Eh ah claro-logro contestar Chizuru.

Al llegar al curso maestro Masato le explico todo a Chizuru.

¿Qué?¿ Porque no me lo dijiste antes?-Pregunto Chizuru.

No quería que te preocuparas-contesto Masato.

Que injusto, bueno ya estas de regreso-sonrió Chizuru.

Si-contesto Masato con una pequeña sonrisa.

Por cierto Ren perdóname por haberte golpeado-se inclino la castaña.

No importa-contesto Ren.

Creo que Chizuru tiene el hábito de golpear a cualquiera-dijo Syo.

Si eso parece-dijo Otoya.

No es cierto a ustedes no los he golpeado y recen para que no lo haga-dijo Chizuru, muy alegre-bueno me iré a componer. Chizuru salio de la habitación y se fie directo a la sala de música, los chicos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado si fue así comenten que les pareció, esperen el próximo capítulo.


	6. Capitulo 6

Gracias por leer mi fic, OuO.

* * *

Después de lo ocurrido con Masato, cada uno de los chicos estaba en sus habitaciones.

Demonios tengo que pensar en algo-dijo Otoya mientras se rascaba la cabeza, Tokiya se quedo viendo a su compañero.

¿Qué pasa, acaso la locura de Chizuru se te pego?-pregunto tokiya.

Eh no, lo que sucede es que los niños del orfanato quieren hacer algo para recaudar fondos y me dijeron que yo debería estar a cargo-dijo Otoya.

No hicieron un bazar, ¿Por qué no lo hacen de nuevo?-pregunto Tokiya con un poco de duda.

Quieren hacer algo diferente-contesto Otoya.

¿Por qué no pides una idea a los demás?-pregunto Tokiya, en ese momento entro Reiji a la habitación.

Ne Reiji-senpai tiene una idea para recaudar fondos-dijo Otoya pensando que el mayor le iba a dar una idea.

Veamos una idea. No se me ocurre nada-dijo Reiji muy alegre.

Será mejor que le pregunte a los demás-dijo Otoya muy decepcionado.

Después de a verle preguntado a todos, ninguna de las ideas que le dieron a Otoya le gustaba a la única persona que no le había preguntado era a Chizuru, así que decidió ir a buscarla y preguntarle sobre el asunto. Otoya la busco en la sala de música pero no la encontró ahí así que salió y la vio corrió tras ella.

¡Chizuru-chan!-grito el peli rojo, Chizuru volteo y lo saludo.

¿Qué pasa Otoya luces cansado?-pregunto Chizuru.

Necesito preguntarte algo-dijo Otoya.

¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Chizuru.

Bueno recuerdas cuando los chicos hicieron el bazar, quieren hacer otra cosa pero no saben qué hacer y quieren hacer algo nuevo, me preguntaba si tienes alguna idea-dijo Otoya, Chizuru empezó a pensar en que cosa Otoya pensaba que no se le ocurría nada.

Pues se me ha ocurrido que pueden hacer una obra de teatro-contesto la castaña.

Buena idea Chizuru-chan no se me había ocurrido eso-comento Otoya.

Jejeje pues gracias, pero el problema es que podrían interpretar-dijo Chizuru.

Ah es cierto-dijo con decepción Otoya.

No te preocupes ya se te ocurrida algo mientras hay que preguntarle a los demás-comento la castaña.

Wa les pregunte a los demás si tenían una idea pero no se les ocurría algo, dudo que me ayuden-contesto Otoya.

Mmm ya veo de todas formas hay que preguntar-dijo Chizuru, mientras tomaba la muñeca de Otoya y salían corriendo en busca de los demás. Al llegar a la sala Chizuru abrió la puerta y para su suerte se encontraron con todos.

Chicos necesito hacerles una pregunta-dijo Chizuru con una sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Qué es koneko-chan?-pregunto Ren mientras formaba una sonrisa seductora.

¡No me digas así Ren!-grito la castaña molesta por el apode que le pone Ren-bueno lo que quería preguntarles es ¿Cuál sería el cuento perfecto para que interpretaran unos niños?

A que te refieres con eso-comento Masato algo confundido.

Bueno es que Otoya hará una obra teatral con los niños y quería saber que podrían interpretar-contesto Chizuru, lo cual los chicos solo se miraban entre ellos.

Si es por eso que quiero preguntarles-dijo Otoya con una sonrisa.

Ya veo, creo que sería bien hacer el cuento de blanca nieves-dijo Cecil muy feliz.

Yo creo que sería mejor la caperucita roja-comento Syo.

Estaría bien que fuera Alicia en el país de las maravillas-dijo Tokiya con su tono serio.

Pues yo opino que sería mucho mejor el cuento de Hansel y Gretel-dijo Natsuki con brillitos en sus ojos.

Y tú qué piensas Ren-le dijo Otoya a Ren para poder escuchar la respuesta de este.

Me gustaría que fuera la bella durmiente, pero estaría bien que lo interpretara koneko-chan-dijo Ren con una sonrisa seductora que le dirigía a Chizuru.

Ni en tus más remotos sueños Ren-le contesto Chizuru- y tu Masato.

Romeo y Julieta-dijo Masato.

Wow eso no suena tan mal Masa-chan pero lo que será interpretado será Alicia en el país de las maravillas-comento Reiji con orgullo de su kouhai.

No lo creo Reiji será lo que Cecil dijo-contesto Camus.

A mí no me interesan estas cosas asi que no me importa cuál sea-dijo Ranmaru con un poco de enojo.

Digo lo mismo-comento Ai.

Y dinos Chizuru danos tu opinión-dijo Otoya.

Eh yo bueno, La Cenicienta-dijo en susurro para que no la escucharan los chicos.

Eh ¿qué dijiste?-pregunto Natsuki.

La Cenicienta-volvió a decir en susurro.

Si lo dijeras más alto te podríamos escuchar-comento Tokiya ya que él y los demás no escuchaban lo que decía.

¡Demonios he dicho que La Cenicienta, acaso eres sordo Tokiya!-grito muy furiosa Chizuru, Tokiya al escuchar eso le salió una venita estilo anime en la frente.

Wa Chizuru esa es una buena idea-dijo muy alegre Otoya-se los diré a los chicos.

Entonces porque nos preguntaste-dijo Ranamru con un poco de enojo.

Solo quería saber cuál era la mejor idea-contesto Otoya-a demás los chicos quieren que yo participe y también quieren que ustedes participen.

¡¿Qué?!-gritaron todos, menos Chizuru.

Bueno eso es lo que me dijeron-comento Otoya algo nervioso.

¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho antes?- pregunto Masato algo desconcertado.

Pensé que se molestarían-contesto Otoya.

Que lastima chicos tiene que actuar-dijo Chizuru fingiendo tristeza por ellos.

Tu tampoco te salvas Chizuru-chan ellos también quieren que participes-le dijo Otoya lo cual Chizuru se quedo en shock.

Vaya parece que tampoco te salvaste-dijo Tokiya solo para molestarla.

Ca-calla Tokiya, es-está bien ayudare-dijo Chizuru muy nerviosa. En ese momento entra Ringo y Hyuga.

¿Qué sucede Chicos?-pregunto Ringo.

Bueno es que los chicos del orfanato quieren hacer algo y quieren que todos participemos-contesto Otoya.

Ya veo-dijo Ringo-eso suena bien no crees Hyuga.

Suena bien-dijo Hyuga.

En ese momento todos escuchan una risa y aparece Saotome.

Jajajajajaja Mister Ittoki no veo el problema a eso les ayudare también-dijo Saotome entre risas.

Enserio me ayudara-dijo Otoya algo emocionado.

Por supuesto Mister Ittoki y no solo yo también tus senpai tendrán que ayudarte incluyendo a Ringo y a Hyuga-contesto Saotome, lo cual los mencionados se sorprendían y solo asentían-bien ya está hecho me voy-dijo Saotome mientras una cortina de humo aparecía y Saotome se iba.

Bueno chicos que les parece si vamos a designarnos los papeles-dijo Ringo con mucha alegría-bien Chizuru-chan tú serás Cenicienta.

¡Eh! ¿Por qué yo?-pregunto Chizuru mientras se quedaba en shock por lo que le dijo Ringo, lo cual los chicos solo se imaginaban a Chizuru como Cenicienta y ellos como el príncipe.

Porque eres la única chica en este lugar-exclamo Ringo-y además quiero verte en un vestido, te quedaría hermoso, muy bien continuemos Otoya tú serás el príncipe.

Wa es-está bien-dijo Otoya con un pequeño sonrojo y a la vez nervioso.

Esto no es justo yo quería ser el príncipe-exclamo Cecil con un puchero.

No te preocupes Cecil tu tendrás otro papel que es igual de importante-le dijo Ringo-bueno seguimos Saotome será el rey, Natsuki tú serás la hada madrina.

Yay seré un hada-dijo Natsuki con mucha alegría., mientras se lanzaba a Chizuru para abrasarla-Chizuru seré tu hada madrina.

Wa Natsuki me lastimas-exclamo Chizuru-ne Syo ayúdame, lo cual Syo hizo que Natsuki soltara a Chizuru.

Natsuki cuantas veces te ha dicho que la lastimas-dijo Syo algo molesto.

Pero no es mi culpa que Chizuru-chan sea tan linda y pequeña-exclamo Natsuki lo cual a los demás se le caía una gotita estilo anime.

Ya basta de interrupciones-dijo Ringo un poco molesto-bien sigamos, bien yo seré la madrasta, Syo tú serás una hermanastra y Tokiya tu también serás una hermanastra- los demás al escuchar eso se empezaron a reír de ellos-Masato y Ren ustedes serán los que escoltan a Cenicienta al baile junto con Cecil, Hyuga tú serás el sirviente de el rey y los demás serán invitados del baile.

Después de que ringo asignara los papeles todos se fueron a sus habitaciones y Otoya junto con Chizuru fueron al orfanato. Al llegar los niños los vieron y corrieron hacia ellos.

Wa Oto-nii Chizu-ne-exclamo un niño al ver a estos dos.

¿Oto-nii ya se te ocurrió algo?-pregunto una niña.

Bueno si etto una obra de teatro, ya escogimos lo que será interpretado y los personajes-dijo Otoya feliz con una sonrisa.

¿Y bien que será lo que interpretaran?-pregunto un niños.

Bueno será La Cenicienta-dijo Chizuru con mucha alegría.

Wa que bien La Cenicienta es mi cuento favorito-exclamo una niña con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Ah que si, también es mi cuento favorito-comento Chizuru.

Enserio Chizuru-chan, pensé que te gustaban mas las historias de terror-dijo Otoya lo cual Chizuru se le quedo viendo y comenzó a reír dejando desconcertado a Otoya.

Jajajaja no como crees a decir verdad he leído unas cuantas, he visto películas pero siempre me dan miedo, porque crees que aquella vez en la casa encantada me asuste no soy tan valiente como creen-comento la castaña con una pequeña sonrisa-creo que Tokiya tiene razón parezco una niña de 3 años y eso que tengo 16 años apenas-concluyo Chizuru.

Vaya pensaba que eras alguien valiente pero me doy cuenta que no lo eres, bueno ninguna persona lo es no crees-dijo Otoya hacia la castaña.

Ne Oto-nii entonces nosotros nos encargaremos de las escenografías ustedes apréndanse sus papeles-dijo un niño muy decidido con su trabajo.

Bien cuenten con nosotros-dijo Chizuru muy decidida.

Después de pasar tiempo con los niños Otoya y Chizuru se fueron y ahora estaban en camino al curso maestro había un silencio incomodo entre ellos así que Otoya decidió hablar.

Ne Chizuru-chan pareces un poco nerviosa por lo de la obra-comento Otoya.

Tú crees bueno algo siempre cuando interpreto a alguien y subo al escenario me pongo muy nerviosa y me sudan mucho las manos-dijo Chizuru, Otoya comenzó a reír- hey no te rías es vergonzoso decir esto.

Jajaja perdón pero es gracioso que digas eso-Comento Otoya el cual paro de reír-al conocerte pensé que eras alguien muy infantil lo cual no me equivoque y segura de sí misma.

A veces soy segura pero en ocasiones meto la pata y me doy cuenta de mis defectos cuando ya es tarde-dijo Chizuru su flequillo cubría sus ojos pareciendo que quería llorar lo cual Otoya pensaba que había dicho algo que la molestara-jejeje no te preocupes estoy bien, será mejor regresar rápido a los chicos se preocuparan.

Si vamos-fue lo único que dijo Otoya ya que él y Chizuru salieron corriendo.

Al llegar al curso maestro ellos dos entraron a la sala y vieron que solo se encontraba Tokiya leyendo un libro.

Vaya ¿Qué tanto hacían? Se tardaron-dijo Tokiya algo molesto por esperar a su compañero de cuarto y a su compositora.

Wa Otoya sabes que significa esto, es el fin del mundo Tokiya está leyendo-decía exaltada Chizuru solo para molestar a Tokiya.

Creo que no debes de decir eso-comento Otoya con una gotita estilo anime.

Eh porque no, solo porque Tokiya se enoja con eso-exclamo Chizuru algo decepcionada.

Ne Tokiya ¿que estabas leyendo?-pregunto el peli rojo a su amigo.

Estaba leyendo el cuento de Cenicienta-contesto Tokiya.

Ya veo-dijo Otoya-¿quieres entrar en el personaje?-pregunto Otoya.

Algo parecido-contesto Tokiya este vio a Chizuru y le dio una sonrisa, lo cual le dio escalofríos a esta-prepárate para ser molestada por mí.

Espera un momento tu serás una hermanastra no es así-dijo la castaña lo cual los dos chicos solo asintieron- y las hermanastras molestan a Cenicienta demonios ¿Por qué Ringo me puso como Cenicienta?-fue lo único que dijo y salió corriendo hacia su habitación para encontrar refugio.

Será mejor que leas el guion-le dijo Tokiya a Otoya-ya que tienes un personaje importante en la historia.

Ya lo sé-contesto Otoya, Tokiya le hiso un pequeño adiós con la mano dejando al peli rojo solo en la sala.

* * *

Esperen el siguiente capitulo.


	7. Capitulo 7

Espero que les guste.

Al día siguiente se encontraban todos ensayando los papeles que les correspondían.

*Vaya todos están aquí incluyendo a Saotome-san, eso sí que es algo raro debo dar mi mejor esfuerzo ya que es algo que le importa a Otoya*-pensó Chizuru, mientras que Ringo la sacaba de sus pensamiento hablándole.

Ne Chizuru-chan es tu turno-le dijo Ringo lo cual Chizuru estaba perdida y no sabía en donde iban.

Etto perdón Ringo-chan estaba pensando en algo y no sé en qué parte vamos-comento Chizuru algo triste.

No importa vamos en la escena donde tienes que bailar con el príncipe-le dice Ringo a la castaña.

Eh ah ya veo gracias-dijo Chizuru.

Chizuru un poco nerviosa se acerco a Otoya y lo tomo de la mano y con la otra mano la puso en el hombro de este, mientas que Otoya la tomaba de la mano y con la otra mano tomaba la cintura de esta. Los chicos veían esto y tenían caras serias y también se mostraban celosos unos más que otros, Otoya y Chizuru estaban bailando bien hasta que la castaña pisa a él peli rojo.

Ah lo lamento tanto Otoya no fue mi intención soy pésima bailando-dijo Chizuru con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

No te preocupes yo tampoco sé bailar bien un vals-comento Otoya para que Chizuru no se preocupara.

Está bien-contesto Chizuru.

Después del ensayo los chicos se fueron a trabajar a excepción de Tokiya, Cecil y Syo ya que era su día libre, ellos se encontraban en la sala leyendo el guion mientras que Chizuru se la pasaba golpeándose la cabeza con un cojín.

Parece que la locura no se le ha quitado-comento Tokiya al ver a su compositora golpeándose.

Calla Tokiya no me molestes, que estoy haciendo algo-dijo Chizuru dejándose de golpear con el cojín.

¿Golpearse con un cojín es hacer algo?-pregunto Syo, Chizuru solo asintió y siguió golpeándose con el cojín.

Para mi si lo es-contesto Chizuru de manera cortante y molesta.

Si estas molesta no te desquites con nosotros-dijo Cecil algo molesto.

Perdón es solo que no me gusta mucho actuar, si me gustara no hubiera sido compositor y hubiera elegido ser idol-dijo Chizuru un poco desanimada-además me siento un poco mal por a ver pisado a Otoya.

No te preocupes al parecer no le afecto tanto-dijo Cecil tratando de animar a Chizuru.

Tú crees, tal vez tenga razón no es tiempo de deprimirme por una cosa insignificante-comento Chizuru más animada-el cuenta conmigo para esto.

Vaya parece que te animas rápido-comento Tokiya al notar el cambio rápido de la castaña.

Bueno creo que tienes razón Tokiya soy una persona que necesita mucho apoyo-contesto la castaña con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

Ah pensé que te ibas a enojar con él como siempre lo haces-dijo Syo, Chizuru negó la cabeza ante tal comentario.

No jajajaja, no es tiempo para molestarme-dijo entre risas, lo cual los chicos lo vieron raro-por cierto tiene tiempo que no hago esto-Chizuru saco su pistola de agua y comenzó a mojar a Tokiya mientras que Cecil usaba a Syo como escudo para que no lo mojaran.

No crees que deberías dejar de hacer eso Chizuru-dijo Tokiya molesto.

Pero no tengo otra cosa más que hacer-contesto Chizuru con un puchero-bueno tengo que ensayar para la obra pero no tengo ganas de ensayar.

Pero esto es importante para Otoya-comento Cecil quien se alejaba de Syo.

Lo sé pero yo soy pésima actuando-comento Chizuru-pero daré lo mejor de mí, bien iré a componer algo. Chizuru salió de la sala y fue a la sala de música a tratar de componer algo.

Al día siguiente Otoya y Chizuru fueron con los niños del orfanato para ver cómo iban las escenografías y a pasar el rato.

¿Tú crees que ya hayan avanzado?-pregunto Chizuru algo preocupada.

Tal vez, aunque no importa nosotros le ayudaremos-contesto Otoya con una sonrisa.

Tienes razón me gusta ayudarles-comento Chizuru.

Ellos dos llegaron al orfanato y entraron al edificio vieron que los niños estaban trabajando duro en las escenografías, dos de los niños de dio cuenta de su presencia y jalo a Otoya para que lo ayudara y el otro niño jalo a Chizuru para que hiciera lo mismo, los dos ayudaron en lo que faltaba, al terminar de hacer las escenografías empezaron a jugar con los niños.

Otoya y Chizuru se despidieron de los niños y se marcharon del lugar.

Ne Otoya ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-pregunto la castaña, Otoya se sorprendió un poco.

Eh claro que puedes-contesto Otoya.

Bueno me he preguntado ¿Cómo era tu mamá?-pregunto Chizuru con algo de curiosidad.

Pues bueno ella era una persona amable y hermosa siempre estaba ahí para mí-dijo Otoya contestando a la pregunta de la castaña.

Ya veo jejeje tenía un poco de curiosidad-dijo entre risas nerviosas la castaña.

No importa yo quiero yo quiero que sepas mas de mi-comento Otoya con un leve sonrojo.

Enserio Otoya eres genial, no eres como los demás que no me quieren contar nada-dijo Chizuru algo molesta-es por eso que a veces siento que ustedes quieren dejarme atrás mientras avanzan-dijo en susurro y con algo de tristeza-jajajajaja no me hagas gran caso estoy loca jajajajaja.

Eso no es verdad tú te preocupas por todos y yo creo que eso está bien-dijo Otoya mientras tomaba la mano de Chizuru y esta se sonrojaba.

¡Eh! Pe- pero que dices Otoya-kun, jajajaja-dijo Chizuru nerviosa y entre risas-etto podrías soltarme la mano. Otoya reacciono y soltó la mano de Chizuru.

Pe-perdón-dijo Otoya algo nervioso.

No importa, será mejor volver-dijo Chizuru.

Al llegar Otoya se fue a su habitación y Chizuru fue a caminar por los pasillos, en ese momento se encontró con Reiji.

¡Hey Reiji-senpai!-grito Chizuru y fue tras Reiji quien volteo al escuchar su nombre.

Vaya pero si eres tu Chizuru-chan-dijo Reiji algo feliz al ver a la muchacha-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-pregunto el mayor.

Eh, bueno lo que pasa no sé si voy a actuar bien –comento Chizuru algo preocupada.

Bueno por lo que sucedió ayer tal vez no-dijo Reiji. Chizuru se desanimo un poco al escuchar eso-pero da lo mejor de ti y lo conseguirás, aunque no lo creas yo no era muy bueno en esto pero me esforcé y lo consegui.

Gracias por tu apoyo Reiji senpai-dijo con una sonrisa.

Oye no quieres venir conmigo a mi habitación a hablar un poco-dijo Reiji.

Eh claro si no hay problema con Tokiya y Otoya-comento Chizuru.

No te preocupes no lo habrá-dijo Reiji con una sonrisa. Y asi ellos dos se fueron del lugar hacia la habitación de Reiji.

En la habitación que compartía Reji con sus kohai Otoya estaba tocando la guitarra mientras que Tokiya se encontraba escribiendo.

Ne Tokiya crees que Chizuru pueda actuar bien-dijo Otoya algo preocupado.

Tal vez confía en ella, no creo que no haga mal-comento Tokiya, Otoya se sorprendió al escuchar eso ya que él pensaba que iba a hablar mal de la chica.

Ne ne dime Tokiya ¿Por qué dijiste algo como eso?-pregunto Otoya muy intrigado.

Eh tarde o temprano tengo que hablar bien de ella no crees-dijo Tokiya.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación, era Reiji con Chizuru.

Wa Chizuru-chan ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Otoya algo sorprendido al ver a Chizuru con Reiji.

Eh pues me encontré con Reiji-senpai y dijo que quería hablar conmigo así que lo seguí-contesto Chizuru.

¿Por cierto escuchaste de que hablábamos?-pregunto el peli rojo.

Eh solo un poco, bueno en realidad lo único que escuche es que Tokiya dijo que tiene que hablar bien de mi-comento Chizuru algo extrañada al a ver escuchado eso, Tokiya se sorprendió al saber que ella había escuchado eso-Otoya daré mi mejor esfuerzo en actuar aunque sea un desastre-dijo con decisión Chizuru.

Jajajajaja no te preocupes-dijo Otoya entre risas-se que lo harás bien.

Ah sí, ne Reiji-senpai será mejor irme en otra ocasión hablamos-dijo Chizuru y salió de la habitación de los chicos para ir directo a su habitación. Reiji y Otoya se le quedaron viendo a Tokiya el cual se dio cuenta y se puso nervioso.

¿Po-por qué me miran así?-pregunto Tokiya algo nervioso.

Ne Toki ¿Qué fue eso de que tienes que hablar bien de Chizuru-chan-pregunto Reiji con algo de curiosidad.

Si Tokiya ¿Por qué dijiste eso?-pregunto Otoya.

Bu-bueno es porque tenemos que dejar de pelear algún día-comento Tokiya algo nervioso lo cual solo se le quedaron viendo Reiji y Otoya.

Una semana después todos los chicos fueron al orfanato a actuar, los niños daban volantes a las personas para que fueran a ir a ver su obra y claro las personas aceptaron eran más chicas que chicos ya que en el volante decía que STARISH y Quartet Night. El escenario ya estaba armado por los chicos, ya estaban vestidos en sus respectivos papeles. Detrás del escenario Chizuru se asomaba para ver cuántas personas había.

Wa son muchas-dijo Chizuru con un pequeño sollozo.

Tranquila koneko-chan esas personas están aquí para ver la obra-dijo Ren con una sonrisa socarrona.

Calla tú estas feliz por ver tantas chicas Ren-dijo la castaña con un poco de celos.

Vaya parece que estas celosa-comento Ren al tomar la barbilla de Chizuru la cual se sonrojo.

No estoy celosa tonto-dijo Chizuru con un puchero, quito la mano de Ren de su barbilla.

Jinguji, Fujiwara dejen de jugar-dijo molesto Ranmaru.

Si, si bien será mejor que comencemos con esto, pero esperen falta un narrador-dijo la castaña.

No te preocupes yo lo sere-diojo un niños.

¿Seguro?-pregunto Chizuru algo preocupada.

Sí, bueno será mejor empezar-dijo el niño. Mientras que los otros asintieron y se pusieron en sus lugares. Al abrirse el telón el público comenzó a gritar de emoción.

Al comenzar la obra todos estaban nerviosos sobre todo Chizuru ya que era la primera vez que actuaba con todos ellos, empezaron a actuar todos lo hicieron muy bien. Después de haber acabado la obra el telón se cerró y el público comenzó a gritar de felicidad por ver a STARISH Y Quartet NIGHT aunque estos no participaron mucho, volvió a abrirse el telón y los chicos agradecieron al público.

Ne chicos agradezco que hayan venido-dijo Otoya esto hizo que se sorprendieran los demás-y quiero que escuchen mi canción la escribí pensando en alguien especial.

*Alguien especial, ¿a-a caso seré yo?-pensó Chizuru mientras se le formaba un leve sonrojo. El público comenzó a gritar.

Over the raibow

Tatoeru nara jinsei ga moshimo ippon michi dattara  
Sakete tourenai sono basho ni  
Ore no Doppelganger kitto ore ni iu'n darou  
"Hontou no omaette ittai dare?" to

Mada tsugi wa gi no joukei ni  
Aa delay shiteru kanjou furinoke iku yo

Itsu no hi datte yurete ita sora wo aogu himawari no you  
Itsu no hi ka taiyou ni naritai to  
E sora no niji wo koetanara ima unmei no roullete  
Saa kokoro wo kakete tsuyoku hikari wo terase  
Yume mita sono saki e

Furikaereba soko ni wa itsumo kawaranai egao de  
Ore wo mimamoru kimi ga ita  
Kaze no arpeggio ga "naze koko ni iru no sa?" to  
Sasayaite mo mou mayowanai kara

Aa kibou teki kansoku wa  
Mata "suumairu" mo fumeiryou demo sore de ii sa

Itsu no hi datte hitori ja nai yume wo aogu himawari no you  
Ame no hi mo kaze no hi mo sakitai  
Kanashimi da toka namida ja nai ima wa tada kimi no tame ni  
Kono ai no namae no moto ni  
Omoi wo utaou Forever more, and more… motto

Itsu no hi datte yurete ita sora wo aogu himawari no you  
Itsu no hi ka taiyou ni naritai to  
E sora no niji wo koetanara ima unmei no roullete  
Saa kokoro wo kakete tsuyoku hikari wo terase  
Yume mita sono saki e

(link de la canción . ?v=240463829442113&amp;set=vb.204039933084503&amp;type=2&amp;theater)

Después de que la gente se fue, STARISH y Quartet Night se despidieron de los niños y se marcharon.

Ne Chizuru-chan hay algo que no te dije-dijo Otoya con un leve sonrojo-tú te pareces demasiado a mi madre.

¿Eh en que cosa?-pregunto Chizuru algo desconcertada.

En que ella era igual de hermosa y amable que tu-contesto Otoya con un leve sonrojo al igual que Chizuru. Los demás escucharon esto y se pusieron celosos.

Pu-pues gracias Otoya-kun-dijo con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

Los chicos empezaron a molestar a Otoya mientras que Syo, Natsuki y Ren se llevaron rápido a Chizuru, mientras que ella volteaba hacia atrás para ver mejor que ocurría, Otoya se libero y comenzó a correr y los otros lo empezaron a perseguir.

Espero que les haya gustado, comenten que tal les pareció este capitulo.


	8. Capitulo 8

He aqui otro capitulo, se que me tarde el problema era que no tenia ideas jejejeje espero que les guste.

* * *

Syo se encontraba en su habitación leyendo el guion para la película que iba a interpretar, se molesto un poco al saber que iba a estar en una película de romance y sin luchas, pero decidió actuar.

Flash back.

Syo se encontraba en la oficina de Saotome ya que este lo llamo.

Mister Kurusu, hay un trabajo para usted-dijo Saotome, quien comenzó a girar.

¿Qué trabajo?-pregunto Syo con curiosidad. Saotome dejo de girar y le entrego un libreto a Syo.

Es sobre una película de romance-dijo Saotome-espero que de su mejor esfuerzo Mister Kurusu.

Una película-susurro Syo-dare mi mejor esfuerzo. Y con esto Syo salió de la oficina y se fue a su habitación.

Ne Syo-chan ¿qué haces?-pregunto Natsuki.

Estoy leyendo el guion de la película donde actuare-dijo Syo algo decepcionado.

Que genial es como la película que actuaste en aquella ocasión donde hay luchas y esta Hyuga-sensei-comento emocionado al escuchar eso.

No será una película de romance sin peleas-comento Syo con decepción.

Pero puedes pedirle a Chizuru-chan que actué contigo, actuó muy bien en la obra de Cenicienta-dijo Natsuki y se acerco a Syo y le dijo en el oído-y aparte también te sirve para decir le lo que sientes.

Syo se sonrojo al escuchar eso, Natsuki soplo en el oído de Syo y este reacciono.

Bueno Syo-chan me voy tengo trabajo que hacer-dijo Natsuki muy alegre y salió de la habitación.

¿Vaya pero que le pasa a Natsuki?-se pregunto Syo-creo que no será mala idea pedirle ayuda a Chizuru-en ese momento Syo se sonroja-no pero qué demonios estoy pensando y a que se habrá referido con eso. Syo se volvió a acomodar en su cama y volvió a leer otra vez el guion. Mientras tanto en la sala del curso maestro se encontraba Tokiya, Otoya, Cecil, Ranmaru, Camus y Masato como si nada, en ese momento entra Chizuru asustando a los demás.

¿Qué demonios te pasa?-pregunto Ranamru algo irritado.

Wa no molestes Ranamru-senpai perdí algo-contesto la castaña algo preocupada.

¿Qué es lo que perdiste?-pregunto Otoya.

Bueno jejeje, lo que perdí fue mis composiciones-dijo Chizuru mientras actuaba normal.

¡Eh! ¿Co-como es que lo perdiste?-pregunto un Otoya alterado.

Pues muy fácil los perdí-dijo Chizuru con mucha tranquilidad.

Pero eso no es posible-dijo Cecil algo angustiado-tu eres una persona que no pierde nada. Los demás que estaban presente solo se les cayó una gotita al estilo anime.

Cecil me halagas demasiado pero si soy muy capaz de perder cosas-dijo la castaña con mucho orgullo.

No deberías estar orgullosa de eso deberías buscarlo-dijo Ranmaru algo molesto.

¡Es lo que estoy haciendo Ranmaru!-grito Chizuru muy desesperada-pero no logro recordar donde lo puse. ¡Ah! Ya recordé- Chizuru se fue directo a el sillón, quito uno de los cojines y encontró sus composiciones.

¡Plebeya, no crees que deberías tener cuidado!-grito Camus muy furioso.

¡Ya lo sé, lo único que paso fue que pensé en otra cosa y olvide donde los dejes!-grito la castaña igual de furiosa.

Ya, ya cálmense Chizuru-chan Camus-senpai tiene razón deberías tener más cuidado-comento Otoya apoyando la idea de Camus.

Lo sé, solo que no se me da eso-comento muy orgullosa la castaña, los demás solo se le quedaron viendo.

Chizuru si se entera Shining de esto-comento Cecil algo preocupado.

Se va a enojar lo sé-contesto Chizuru con mucha normalidad.

Mientras tanto Syo seguía leyendo el libreto.

¡Ah demonios no puedo actuar en esto!-grito el rubio muy frustrado-me rindo creo que tendré que hacerle caso al consejo de Natsuki. Y así salió de su habitación en busca de Chizuru.

Pov Chizuru.

Salí de la sala para poder evitar los demás sermones que hacían falta, sé que no soy responsable con mis cosas pero no es para tanto, se preocupan demasiado, deberían preocuparse más por su trabajo que por mí, pero bueno me merezco los sermones espero que Ranmaru-senpai no se enoje jejeje, a bueno será mejor ir a mi habitación.

¡Chizuru!-escuche un grito al darme la vuelta vi que era Syo me pregunto qué es lo que querrá.

¿Qué sucede Syo-kun?-le pregunte, parece cansado jejejeje de seguro me estaba buscando por todo el lugar.

Te estaba buscando-me dijo, al parecer acerté en eso.

¿Qué es lo querías?-pregunto con mucha curiosidad, conociéndolo tal vez me iba a dar un sermón por haber perdido algo.

Quiero que salgas con migo-me dijo Syo, note que estaba sonrojado y que no era el único yo igual me había sonrojado.

Fin del pov.

¡¿Qué?!-grito Chizuru algo conmocionada por lo que dijo Syo-¿Por qué quieres que salga contigo?-volvió a preguntar.

Porque me serias de mucha ayuda, por favor-dijo Syo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

Eh claro-contesto algo tímida la castaña.

Bien entonces en 20 minutos te veo en la salida del curso-dijo Syo y se fue del lugar dejando a una Chizuru sonrojada.

Bien esto fue raro-dijo para sí misma la castaña.

Chizuru fue a su habitación a dejar sus composiciones para no perderlas de nuevo.

Demonios que hago, bueno no prometí nada pero Syo se veía que esto era de vida o muerte así que le hare caso-dijo Chizuru para sí misma, espero que pasaran los 20 minutos y salió de su habitación, para poder ir a donde se encuentra Syo, en ese momento choca con alguien antes de caer la persona la sujeta, esa persona es Tokiya.

¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que tengas cuidado?-pregunto Tokiya con molestia.

Varias veces, gracias-dijo Chizuru con un susurro-espero que me hayas escuchado-dijo con la voz normal.

Si te he escuchado-comento Tokiya-¿vas a salir?-pregunto con algo de curiosidad.

Eh, si tengo el tiempo justo-comento Chizuru-po-podrías soltarme-dijo con algo de nerviosismo y un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

Eh ah claro-contesto Tokiya igual de sonrojado, la soltó

Por cierto quiero, yo quiero que cuando hagas tu canción, quiero ser la primera en escucharla, bueno nos vemos-dijo Chizuru y salió corriendo del lugar, al salir del edificio vio a Syo algo molesto.

Perdón choque con Tokiya-dijo Chizuru e hizo una pequeña reverencia-wa Syo te disfrazaste.

Por supuesto ahora que soy famoso debo de tener cuidado-comento Syo.

Tienes razón-dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

Nos vamos-dijo Syo, lo cual Chizuru solo asintió y se fueron. Los dos llegaron a la ciudad y comenzaron a ir a lugares donde la castaña quería ir antes lo cual Syo acepto para no decepcionarla, entraron a una tienda donde vendían varias cosas lindas, el rubio sonreía al ver a la castaña tomar a los peluches.

Waaaa mira Syo un conejo, kyaaa que lindo-dijo la castaña con brillito en sus ojos, mientras le enseñaba el peluche a Syo.

Pero que dices los peluches no me parecen lindos-dijo Syo, vio que la castaña dejo el peluche en su lugar y puso una carita triste-es broma son lindos. Esto hizo que Chizuru dejara de fingir- vale ¿lo quieres?-Syo pregunto ya que noto que la castaña no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

¿Lo dices enserio?-pregunto la castaña con algo de duda, Syo asintió la cabeza, al llegar a la caja Syo pago el peluche y se fueron del lugar. Mientras caminaban Chizuru comenzaba a jugar con el peluche lo cual a Syo le pareció algo tierno viniendo de ella.

Muchas gracias Syo-dijo Chizuru con una gran sonrisa-pero, ¿Por qué me lo compraste?

De nada- contesto Syo-lo compre porque no le quitabas el ojo de encima por eso pensé en comprártelo, a demás si hubieras estado con alguien más te lo hubiera comprado.

Tal vez todos ustedes son muy amables con migo sigo preguntándome ¿Por qué me escogieron como su compositora?-pregunto la castaña mientras guardaba el conejo en la bolsa.

Bue es porque nos atrajo tu música-contesto Syo.

Ya veo con que mi música-dijo Chizuru con duda.

Bien ¿a dónde quieres ir ahora?-pregunto Syo.

Eh pues no sé, veamos tal vez al parque de diversiones-contesto Chizuru.

Bien pues vamos-dijo Syo, quien tomo de la mano a Chizuru y comenzó a correr. Al llegar al parque ambos se sentaron ya que estaban cansados de tanto correr.

Syo, ¿Por qué me pediste que saliera contigo?-pregunto Chizuru.

Ah bu-bueno es que actuare en una película de romance y como tú eres la única chica del curso maestro quería que me ayudaras y además actuaste bien en la obra-comento Syo algo nervioso y con un pequeño sonrojo.

Si querías ayuda me lo hubieras dicho antes y no invitarme a salir, además no entiendo porque me invitaste-dijo Chizuru aun sin entender.

Ah es que en una escena el chico invita a su amiga, quiero basarme en esto para poder hacer bien mi papel-dijo Syo algo nervioso.

Con que eso era-dijo Chizuru-me lo hubieras dicho antes.

Pensaba que te ibas a molestar-dijo Syo.

Yo molestarme, jajaja claro que no-comento Chizuru.

Como se te ocurre decir eso, si cuando te pedimos que nos acompañaras a nuestros trabajos lo rechazaste-comento Syo.

Bueno eso era porque no tenía ganas de salir-dijo Chizuru con una sonrisa.

No tenías ganas de salir, porque estabas deprimida-dijo Syo, lo cual hizo que la castaña se sorprendiera por que el rubio había acertado.

N-no es verdad de ¿Dónde sacas eso?-pregunto la castaña algo nerviosa.

Con que acerté, no deberías estar deprimida por cosas que no importan-dijo Syo quien ponía su mano en el hombro de la muchacha.

Ah, entonces estás diciendo que ustedes no son importante-dijo la castaña mientras levantaba una ceja.

Eh ¿a qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Syo algo molesto.

Estaba deprimida por qué pensaba mucho en ustedes-dijo la castaña en un susurro.

Con que era eso-dijo Syo, Chizuru se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que la escucho.

Me escuchaste, pero si lo dije sin que se escuchara-comento la castaña algo nerviosa-entonces, cada vez que Tokiya me dice que lo repita ¿es porque?

Si, es para molestarte-dijo Syo.

¡Ah maldito cuando regrese lo matare!-grito la castaña. Las personas se le quedaron viendo y esta se tapo la cara.

Jajaja no te preocupes-comento Syo-desde que se conocieron siempre se han peleado. Cuando te conocí pensé que eras una chica indefensa, madura y solitaria, pero veo que me equivoque eres una chica muy infantil-esto hizo que Chizuru se sorprendiera-pero, pero aun así tenía el presentimiento de protegerte.

Así pues yo pensé que eras alguien intenso, cabezota e inmaduro-comento Chizuru, lo cual a Syo le sorprendió eso-a serte, pero eres una buena persona.

¿Cómo que cabezota?-pregunto Syo con un poco de enojo.

Bueno es que cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza no se te puede sacar-comento Chizuru-pero no es para que te enojes, solo es un simple comentario.

A si pues yo también hare un comentario-dijo Syo, con enojo hacia la castaña-eres muy infantil para tu edad deberías crecer mentalmente también eres muy inmadura.

Oye Syo te dije que solo es un comentario no era para que te enojaras-dijo la castaña igual de enojada que el rubio-eres un tonto al igual que los demás,

Con que soy un tonto eh, pues tu música nunca será buena-dijo el rubio esto hizo que se sorprendiera la castaña y se molestara aun más.

Si mi música no es buena entonces ¡¿Por qué demonios me escogiste cuando estábamos en la academia?!-grito con enojo Chizuru, dejando a Syo sorprendido-me largo-dijo después de comenzar a caminar y dejar solo a Syo.

Demonios quien la entiende-dijo Syo algo molesto-será mejor irme.

Chizuru llego al curso maestro muy enojada y entro a la cocina azotando la puerta, esto sorprendió a Tokiya, Reiji, Ren, Masato y Cecil quienes se encontraban preparando la cena, mientras que Cecil no hacía nada.

¿Qué sucede Chizuru-chan?-pregunto Reiji. Chizuru tomo un vaso y lo lleno de agua y se la bebió de un solo trago, esto le pareció algo normal y a la vez raro.

¡Ah maldito! Syo con que mi música no es buena-grito la castaña enojada.

¿Qué sucede con Syo?-pregunto Cecil.

Lo que pasa es que ese inútil enano dijo que mi música no es buena-respondió Chizuru-además que le hice ese favor.

¿Qué favor? si se podría saber koneko-chan-pregunto Ren con curiosidad.

Bueno me pidió salir, me dijo que si salía con el podría centrarse en su papel-dijo Cizuru, esto sorprendió a los chicos y se pusieron celosos.

¿Có-como aceptaste?-pregunto Reji.

Solo me dijo que necesitaba mi ayuda, me llevo a varios lugares y después me lo conto-dijo la castaña-y nos peleamos., pero no quiero hablar de eso.

En ese momento entra Natsuki con una cara seria, este salió corriendo y abrazo a Chizuru, ella envés de salir corriendo correspondió el abrazo.

Syo es un tonto-susurro la castaña.

Lo sé Chizuru-chan-comento Natsuki.

Los que se encontraban presente solo los veían la escena, Reiji comenzó a aplaudir para que regresaran a lo que estaban haciendo, Natsuki deja de abrazar a Chizuru y Reiji se acerca a ella y le extiende la mano.

Vamos Chizuru-chan no te preocupes algunos hombres son idiotas, ya pasara-dijo Reiji con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Sé que los hombres son idiotas, me voy-dijo la castaña, quien salió de la cocina.

Muy bien tengo que reconciliarlos-dijo Natsuki con mucha decisión.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios jejejeje XD


	9. Capitulo 9

Hola mis queridas lectoras les traigo un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste, dejo el link de las canciones en mi perfil para que puedan verlas las canciones no son mías y menos su traducción al español.

* * *

Al día siguiente se encontraba Natsuki en la cocina preparando unas galletas, en ese momento entro Otoya junto con Reiji

¿Qué haces Natsuki?-pregunto el castaño.

Hago unas galletas para Syo-chan-contesto el rubio de lentes.

¿Qué?-pregunto el peli rojo asustado-no crees que alguien más los debería de hacer Natsuki-kun-comento Otoya siguiendo asustado.

Yo creo que es buena idea Otoyan-comento Reiji-pero, ¿Por qué las haces Natsuki?-pregunto el mayor.

Pues le dije a Chizuru-chan que trataría de reconciliar a ambos-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

Con que era eso-comento Otoya-entonces haces las galletas para dárselas a Syo-kun y le dirás que las hizo Chizuru-chan-dijo mientras le recorría un pequeño escalofrió.

Si así es-dijo Natsuki-no creen que es una muy buena idea.

Es muy buena idea-comento Reiji-por cierto ¿Dónde está Chizuru-chan?

Eh, creo que está en la sala de música-dijo el pelirrojo.

Bien eso me da tiempo de acabar las galletas-dijo muy animado Natsuki, esto hizo que se le cayera una gotita estilo anime a Otoya.

Mientras tanto Syo se encontraba en el set donde estaban filmando la película, y no solo el participaba en la película también Ren.

*Bien tengo que concentrarme, ya hemos grabado la misma escena pero cada vez es peor recuerda concéntrate-penso Syo quien arruino varias veces la escena. Después de volver a grabar la escena Syo mejoro un poco pero no tanto.

¡Muy bien tomen un descanso!-grito el director, este se levanto de donde se encontraba y se dirigía a Syo-Kurusu has estado un poco distraído, trata de concentrarte más por favor.

Si, daré mi mejor esfuerzo-dijo Syo.

Muy bien-dijo el director, quien comenzó a alejar de Syo. Ren se acercaba a él.

Vaya ochibi-chan ¿Por qué tan distraído?-pregunto Ren quien solo lo hacía para molestar.

¡No me diga ochibi-chan!-grito el rubio-y además no te importa si estoy distraído.

A caso ¿estás pensando en koneko-chan?-pregunto Ren con una sonrisa socarrona, Syo solo reacciono de una forma extraña como si Ren hubiera adivinado-entonces adivine.

Y-yo n-no estoy pensando en Chizuru-dijo Syo con nerviosismo.

Creo que debes disculparte con ella, ya que si esto sigue así la película se alargara-comento Ren con un tono serio.

Eso ya lo sé no tienes porque recordármelo-dijo Syo.

Después del pequeño descanso que les dio el director a las demás personas volvieron a rodar la película.

¡Muy bien hecho, continuaremos mañana!-grito el director.

Al fin-dijo Syo con un pequeño suspiro-*podre descansar*

Será mejor ya irnos-comento Ren.

Si es buena idea, asi podre descansar-dijo el rubio.

Tiempo después Syo y Ren regresaron al curso maestro como todos los demás. Syo se dirigió a su habitación en la cual se encontraba Natsuki y Ai.

Ne Syo-chan, Chizuru-chan me pidió que te diera esto-dijo Natsuki con una sonrisa, mientras este le entregaba las galletas que hizo.

¿Galletas?- pregunto Syo-¿ella las hizo?

Si, y por eso me pidió que te las entregara ella quiere disculparse-dijo el oji verde.

¿Por qué ella no se las da?-pregunto Ai, haciendo que Natsuki comenzara a sudar.

Porque ella tenía otras cosas que hacer-contesto Natsuki quien seguía sudando. Syo tomo la bolsa que contenía las galletas, al abrirla tomo una y se la comió causando que la escupiera.

¡Natsuki esto lo hiciste tu no ella!-grito Syo.

Jejejeje es probable Syo-chan-contesto Natsuki quien sonreía.

Demonios-dijo Syo algo molesto este salió de la habitación.

No creo que debas hacer eso Natsuki-comento Ai-ellos necesitan disculparse, no los ayudes.

Lo sé, pero le prometí a Chizuru-chan que los reconciliaría-dijo Natsuki con mucha determinación y brillo en los ojos.

Al día siguiente Natsuki se encontraba en la habitación de Ren, Masato y Ranmaru, tratando de convencer a Masato para que hiciera un bordado de un conejo para la castaña.

Por favor Masa-chan, puedes hacerme ese favor-dijo Natsuki quien se inclinaba.

Puedo hacerlo, pero no creo que Chizuru crea que lo hizo Kurusu-san lo hizo-comento el peli azul.

Vamos Hijirikawa o será acaso que no quieres que koneko-chan se reconcilie con ochibi-chan-dijo Ren quien se encontraba ahí.

Quiero que se reconcilien. Pero no creo que esto funcione-comento Masato.

Por favor Masa-chan-rogo Natsuki-es de vida o muerte.

Está bien-dijo el peli azul, quien dio un pequeño suspiro-lo hare.

Gracias Masa-chan-agradeció en rubio.

Tiempo después Masato había acabado de hacer el bordado y se lo entrego a Natsuki este lo tomo y salió corriendo de la habitación, en busca de Chizuru. Después de tanto correr se encontró con la castaña.

Chizuru-chan-dijo alegre Natsuki, quien se acercaba a ella.

¿Qué sucede Natsuki-kun?-pregunto la castaña quien se extrañaba con la presencia del rubio.

Mira Syo-chan hizo esto para ti-dijo el rubio con algo de alegría, quien le entregaba el bordado del conejo, Chizuru lo tomo y lo comenzó a ver.

Natsuki-kun, esto no lo hizo Syo esto lo hizo Masato-dijo Chizuru-y lo sé porque cuando regreso al curso le pedí que me hiciera uno. Entiendo que quieras que Syo y yo nos reconciliemos, pero prefiero que por lo menos el lo intente.

Lo siento Chizuru-chan-se disculpo Natsuki-yo solo quería ayudar.

No te preocupes, me alegro que hayas querido ayudar con esto-dijo con alegría Chizuru.

Bueno entonces me voy-dijo Natsuki, este se despidió de Chizuru y se fue al igual que esta.

Syo quien se encontraba en su habitación leía el guion de la película.

Vaya, esto jamás me había pasado-comento Syo-*¿Por qué demonios pienso en ella?*-se pregunto el chico. En ese momento entro Ai.

Syo, Ren me conto que tuviste problemas con la filmación de la película-dijo Ai.

Eh, así-respondió Syo-solo fueron pequeños problemas.

Eso no fue lo que me dijo Ren, será mejor que te disculpes rápido con Chizuru para evitar distracciones-dijo Ai.

Ya lo sé-comento el rubio.

Dos días después de eso Syo seguía grabando la película junto con Ren.

Muy bien con filmamos esta escena y descansamos-dijo el director.

La escena que se encontraban grabando era donde Syo quien es el chico protagonista se le declaraba a la protagonista. (N/A Syo se llamara Shiro y la chica se llamara Chihiro)

Chihiro, yo… ¡Yo te amo!-grito Shiro-siempre te he amado.

Shiro-dijo Chihiro con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas-yo… yo también te amo. Yo te consideraba un simple amigo hasta que comencé a tener sentimientos por ti, pensé… pensé que si me declaraba me rechazarías-dijo Chihiro entre sollozos. Shiro se acerco a ella y la abrazo, mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

¡Corte!-grito director-perfecto, quedo perfecto. Tomen un descanso.

Ren se acerco a Syo.

Vaya eso si que estuvo bien ochibi-chan-dijo Ren.

Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me digas ochibi-chan-dijo con alteración Syo.

Y bien, ¿ya arreglaron las cosas?-pregunto Ren.

No todavía no-dijo el rubio.

Sera mejor que se reconcilien pronto-comento Ren.

Mientras tanto en el curso maestro Chizuru se encontraba en la sala junto con Cecil, Otoya, Natsuki y Tokiya.

Pobre Syo-chan se ha visto un poco triste-dijo Natsuki-lo animare preparándole unas galletas.

Cre-creo que no deberías hacer eso Natsuki-dijo Otoya con nerviosismo.

Yo creo que tenemos que hacer es animar a Syo-dijo Cecil, en ese momento los chicos se voltearon a ver a Chizuru.

¿Qué?-pregunto Chizuru al darse cuenta de las miradas-cuantas veces tengo que decir yo no empecé con la pelea. Además no creo que sea necesario disculparme con Syo.

Yo creo que si debes hacerlo-comento Otoya.

Tienes que tomar responsabilidad de esto Chizuru-comento Tokiya.

Pero… ah está bien me disculpare con el-dijo la castaña-cuando llegue.

Momentos más tarde llego Syo y Ren. El rubio fue a su habitación a pensar en algo, mientras que Ren se fue a la sala.

Vaya chicos-dijo Ren, este vio a Chizuru en el suelo- ¿Qué le sucede?

No quiere disculparse con Syo-chan-comento Natsuki.

¿Qué tal si no acepta las disculpas?-pregunto la castaña.

Tienes que hacerlo, no nos gusta verte así y menos a Syo-comento Otoya.

Está bien, está bien-dijo la castaña quien se levanto y salió corriendo de la sala.

Syo se encontraba acostado en el sillón de su habitación.

Ah-suspiro el rubio-*tal vez tengo que practicar de nuevo las escenas*pensó Syo, se levanto del sillón y fue directo a la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con la castaña, quien se encontraba tomando aire.

¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Syo.

He venido hasta aquí para poder disculparme-comento Chizuru-además, me sentía culpable por lo que te dije.

Eh, no te preocupes yo también me sentía culpable-dijo Syo, este puso su mano en la cabeza de Chizuru-por cierto ese día olvidaste llevarte el peluche-el rubio se dirigió a un cajón donde tenía el peluche, Chizuru entro a la habitación-toma, por dios debes de cuidar tus cosas y más si te las regalan.

Chizuru tomo en peluche e hizo una pequeña sonrisa.

Gracias, se que debo tener cuidado con lo que me regalan por eso el sombrero que me diste te lo tengo guardado-comento la castaña-vamos con los demás.

Syo y Chizuru salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a donde se encontraban los demás. Al llegar a la sala se encontraron a todos, Reiji molestaba a Tokiya, Otoya hablaba con Natsuki y Masato, Ren se encontraba con Ai y Ranmaru quienes no hacían nada, Camus tomaba el té junto con Cecil.

Vaya ya llegaron-dijo Reiji quien se dio cuenta de la presencia de los dos-eh y ese conejo ¿de dónde salió?

Syo lo compro para mí-contesto Chizuru.

Syo-chan no es justo, acaso quieres ir un paso adelante, como lo hizo Tokiya-comento Natsuki.

¿Eh?-pregunto Tokiya de manera chibi.

Syo eso no es justo-dijo Otoya.

Ochibi-chan no me parece bien-dijo Ren.

Es que ella no dejaba de verlo y se lo compre-comento Syo. Los demás lo vieron con miradas asesinas, Syo salió corriendo de la sala, mientras que Natsuki, Otoya, Cecil, Ren y Reiji lo comenzaron a perseguir los demás se quedaron donde estaban.

Parece que no saldrá vivo-dijo Camus con tanta naturalidad.

Creo que tienes razón-dijo Ranmaru al igual que Camus.

Camus-senpai, Ranmaru-senpai no digan eso-dijo Chizuru con preocupación.

Es 1% que no le hagan nada-comento Ai-y el 99% es que saldrá herido.

Enserio ustedes son tan positivos con esto-dijo Chizuru-y ustedes. ¿No van a perseguirlo Masato, Tokiya?

No tengo tiempo para eso-dijo Masato.

Lo mismo digo-dijo Tokiya, quien leía.

Dos horas después, todos los que habían salido regresaron a la sala, pero estos se encontraban casados de tanto correr.

¿Ya se cansaron?-pregunto la castaña con un tono burlón-sigo sin creer, que hayan hecho eso.

Eso no fue divertido como para que te burles-comento el rubio de ojos azules en un tono molesto.

Días después Syo se encontraba grabando las últimas escenas de la película.

Changing our Song!

takaku takaku sobieru kabe migi mo hidari mo dangaizeppeki  
furue obie tohou he to kure jibun no nani ka wasurete  
senobi shitatte kitto minotake sonna fuu ni kaerenai… wakatteta

kagami ni utsuru Mr. Weakness shukushou shite kakudai shite  
itsuwaru koto wo yaburi sute mae dake wo muite toushindai de  
hontou no jibun aishite kou ze

Sing, yamanu ame mo Song, akenu yoru mo  
shunkashuutou nai kara  
donna toki mo kono KIMOCHI uta he kaete susumu yo  
Bad, yameru toki mo Good, hashire toki o!  
isshinittai de iin ja nai  
itsu datte omae ga iru sore dake de tsuyoku nareru kokoro kara kanaderu yo Love You!

te no hira wo mitsume nagara suinukeru suna no youna  
muryokusa ni shizunderu yori nukumori nighrishimero  
jinsei wa hayaokuri toka maki modoshi hairanai ima dake o

chigakute ii yo We're Two As One! kangae mo FASSHON mo  
sorezore chigau SUTAIRU de tsunagi ai nagara yorisoi nagara  
hitotsu no yume atatameyou ze

Days, mayoi nagara Best, mitsuketa no wa  
"omae" to iu PURAIDO  
dare ni datte yuzurenai kono kizuna wa eien  
More namida nante No kazaranai de  
ari no mama waratte ite  
ore ni shika dekinai koto sono subete kokuhaku suru sekaiichi omotteru Love You!

takaku takaku sobieru kabe migi mo hidari mo dangaizeppeki  
obienai de mawari michi mo toki ni waruku nain ja nai?

Sing, yamanu ame mo Song, akenu yoru mo  
shunkashuutou nai kara  
donna toki mo kono KIMOCHI uta he kaete sumete yo  
Bad, yameru toki mo Good, hashire toki o!  
isshinittai de iin ja nai  
itsu datte omae ga iru sore dake de tsuyoku nareru kokoro kara kanaderu yo Love You!

( Link de la canción 204039933084503/videos/vb.204039933084503/210998255722004/?type=2&amp;theater )

¡Corte!-grito el director-con esto ya terminamos-el director se dirigía hacia Syo-buen trabajo Kurusu-san.

Gracias-dijo Syo-sé que me distraje un poco pero pude lograrlo.

Jajaja eso es verdad, bueno me retiro-comento el director quien se iba. En ese momento se acerco Ren.

Vaya ochibi-chan parece que no lo arruinaste-dijo Ren quien hacia una sonrisa burlona.

Deja de decirme así, además no quería arruinarlo-comento Syo con orgullo, el chico escucho que alguien gritaba su nombre y al voltear noto que era Chizuru quien se acercaba hacia él-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto desconcertado.

Yo la llame-dijo Ren.

Si, Ren me dijo que acabaste de grabar eso es genial-comento Chizuru con una sonrisa.

Eh si-dijo el rubio.

Bueno el no es el único quien termino de grabar-dijo Ren, quien se acercaba a Chizuru.

Si lo sé, yay-dijo la castaña quien fingía alegría-jejeje me quedaría, pero tengo otras cosas que hacer, nos vemos luego-se despidió la castaña de los dos chicos.

Parece que la quieres ochibi-chan-comento Ren.

De que hablas Ren-comento el rubio con un sonrojo y un poco de nervios.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios y muchas gracias por leer, por cierto dejo en mi perfil el link de mi Tumblr donde podran ver dibujos de Chizuru.


	10. Capitulo 10

Ya tenia tiempo que no publicaba bueno aqui les dejo el nuevo cap.

* * *

Como de costumbre STARISH se encontraba en la sala del curso maestro, pasando el tiempo antes de ir a sus respectivos trabajos.

Bien creo que ya es hora de que vaya a trabajar-dijo Ren quien se levantaba de uno de los sillones.

¿Qué es lo que harás?-pregunto la castaña.

Hare un comercial y después una sesión de fotos-contesto Ren.

Ya veo, Ren ¿puedo acompañarte?-pregunto Chizuru, esto hizo que se sorprendieran los demás.

Claro no veo nada de malo-comento Ren quien sonreía.

Eh Chizuru-chan, no crees que estarías mejor aquí-comento Cecil.

Ah, pero ustedes dijeron que querían que los acompañara a sus trabajos-comento Chizuru con una sonrisa.-así que no se quejen.

Pero Jinguji no es una persona tan confiable para que estés tu sola-dijo Masato, mientras que los demás movían la cabeza en forma afirmativa.

Sé que Ren no están confiable, pero aun así se aguantan-contesto la castaña.

Ah pero Chizuru-chan-dijo Otoya con nerviosismo.

No veo nada de malo que lo acompañe-dijo Natsuki con una sonrisa.

Ven hasta Natsuki-kun me está apoyando-decía Chizuru con una sonrisa en su rostro-es culpa de ustedes.

Después de lo sucedido Ren y Chizuru salieron del curso maestro al igual que los otros, ellos de dirigían hacia el estudio donde Ren haría el comercial. Al llegar entraron al edificio.

Y dime ¿Por qué aceptaste el comercial?-pregunto la castaña.

Los idols deben aceptar cualquier trabajo-respondió Ren.

Ya veo-comento Chizuru.

Muy bien hay algo que me ha estado intrigando-dijo Ren, Chizuru solo lo vio de una manera rara.

¿Qué es?-pregunto la oji azul.

¿Por qué aquella ves que te encontramos en el suelo y decías tengo miedo nos evadiste todo lo que te preguntamos?-pregunto Ren.

Eso no importa ya, olvídalo Ren es algo que no quiero recordar-comento la castaña, ella siguió caminando y Ren la tomo del brazo y la apego a él.

Solo tienes que decirme, no has dicho que odias a las personas que te ocultan las cosas. Ahora mismo me estas ocultando algo y no solo a mi si no que a los demás le haces lo mismo-dijo el pelinaranja.

Ren suéltame, no quiero hablar de eso-dijo Chizuru con un tono molesto. Ren soltó a Chizuru y esta salió corriendo, la castaña choco con una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azules con un vestido rojo oscuro.

Lo siento-dijo Chizuru quien hacia una reverencia.

Ten más cuidado-contesto la rubio, quien miro a Chizuru de una forma desagradable, esta volteo a ver a Ren-vaya tanto tiempo sin vernos.

Tienes razón Seira-dijo Ren.

Será mejor que me vaya, tengo algo pendiente-dijo Seira, volteo a ver a Chizuru-nos vemos luego my boy-Seira se despidió de Ren y salió del edificio.

¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?-pregunto Chizuru-¿my boy? Ren tendrás que contarme todo lo que acaba de ocurrir y ¿cómo es que conoces a Hoshikage Seira?

Bueno veras koneko-chan antes de que entrara a la academia ella y yo éramos novios-dijo Ren, con un poco de normalidad. Chizuru al escuchar esto se quedo en shock.

Eh, eh, ¡eh!-grito la castaña-no puedo creerlo Ren, eres, eres una persona con varios secretos sin revelar. Por cierto llegaras tarde para hacer tu comercial.

Oh es verdad-comento Ren, este tomo a Chizuru de la muñeca y salieron corriendo al estudio que se encontraba ahí.

Ren llego junto con Chizuru, el se preparo para el comercial y ella se alejo un poco. El comercial trataba de un perfume para hombres, al terminar de grabar Ren y Chizuru se dirigieron a la sesión de fotos.

¿Qué sucede koneko-chan? Has estado muy callada-pregunto Ren quien estaba preocupado.

Es solo que Hoshikage-san me da mala espina-comento con preocupación Chizuru-sigo sin creer que es lo que te vio-dijo en un tono burlón.

Tal vez sea solo mi encanto-dijo Ren de la misma manera.

Ambos llegaron al lugar donde se haría la sesión de fotos.

Oye Ren tu sesión de fotos tratara sobre ropa para caballeros ¿verdad?-dijo Chizuru.

Si a si es ¿Por qué preguntas?-comento Ren a la castaña.

Solo curiosidad-dijo Chizuru mientras formaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Después de aquella sesión de fotos ambos muchachos regresaron al curso maestro. Ren fue a su habitación al entrar se encontró a Masato y a Ranmaru. Masato como de costumbre estaba escribiendo y Ranamru se encontraba en su cama con su bajo o "su novia" como él le suele decir.

Hey Ran-chan, Hijirikawa-saludo el peli naranja a ambas personas.

Pareces serio Jinjuji ¿acaso sucedió algo?-pregunto Masato.

No nada en especial es raro que te preocupes por mi Hijirikawa-comento Ren con su típica sonrisa.

Pregunte porque si sucede algo pondrás triste a Chizuru-contesto Masato con un tono serio.

Por lo menos yo no me fui del curso-dijo Ren.

Jinguji-dijo Masato con enojo.

Ren, Masato no se peleen, eso es molesto-dijo Ranmaru quien al parecer ya se había molestado.

Tch-dijo Ren- será mejor que vaya a pasear. Ren salió algo molesto de la habitación al caminar por los pasillos se encontró a Tokiya y a Otoya.

Ah hola Ren-saludo alegremente Otoya.

Hola Otoyan, Ichi-Ren el saludo a ambos Tokiya solo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza-han visto a koneko-chan.

Ah Chizuru-chan-dijo Otoya-mmmm ¿dónde está?-el pelirrojo trato de recordar donde se encontraba la muchacha-ne Tokiya ¿sabes donde esta?-termino preguntando el pelirrojo a su acompañante.

Está en una de la salas de música-respondió Tokiya-¿sucedió algo entre ustedes dos?

No, solo quiero hablar con ella-comento Ren-gracias por decirme donde se encuentra.

Pov Ren.

Comencé a caminar mientras me alejaba de aquellos dos, no sé porque pero sabía que me estaban viendo de una manera rara no le di mucha importancia. Al llegar al lugar donde se encontraba Chizuru toque la puerta pero note que no la abría se habrá quedado dormida, decidí entrar. Me encontré con Chizuru tocando el piano se veía concentrada.

*Será mejor acercarme*-pensé, comencé a caminar decidí estirar mi mano y la puse sobre su hombro.

¡Ahhh!-grito Chizuru, esta voltio a verme y puso una cara de asustada y de molesta a la vez-¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre?! Casi me matas del susto Ren-siguió gritando yo solo solté una leve risa.

Lo lamento solo quería saber que hacías koneko-chan-dije con un poco de curiosidad- y además quise hablar contigo.

Solo estaba tocando una nueva melodía que se me ocurrió-contesto la castaña con un leve puchero.

Koneko-chan eso no es motivo para que hagas puchero-dije. Me senté a lado de ella y puse mi cabeza sobre su hombro, al parecer esto hizo que ella se sorprendiera y se molestara más pero como siempre a mi no me importo.

Ren quita tu cabeza de mi hombro-dijo molesta Chizuru, mientras hacia un puño con su mano.

No, tu hombro esta cómodo-conteste, mientras cerraba mis ojos.

Fin del Pov Ren.

Ya sabes que es lo que hacía, ahora dime ¿De qué querías hablar?-pregunto la castaña con curiosidad.

Los chicos y yo acordamos en no decírtelo, pero hace tiempo en un trabajo nos encontramos a HEAVENS. Ellos comenzaron a decir que seguirían en querer llevarte, no te contamos nada ya que no queríamos que siguieras pensando en eso-comento Ren con un tono de voz amable.

Oh ellos. Ya me son indiferentes-contesto la castaña-aquello que sucedió en aquel entonces se ha quedado como un recuerdo desagradable para mí.

Está bien, será mejor irme-Ren levanto su cabeza del hombro de Chizuru, se paró de aquel banco y comenzó a caminar directo a la puerta sin antes despedirse de la castaña, salió de aquella habitación y se fue directo a la suya.

Al día siguiente Chizuru fue convencida por Reiji quien no paraba de molestar que acompañara a Quartet Night a su trabajo, la castaña quien ya se encontraba fastidiada por su senpai acepto acompañarlos Reiji solo se opto por agradecerle varias veces y saltar como si fuera un conejo. Aquel grupo de personas emprendió el viaje hacia su trabajo, al llegar se encontraron con Seira los chicos le saludaron amablemente, Chizuru solo la ignoro. Seira le puso el pie a Chizuru haciendo que esta se tropezara, Ranmaru quien está cerca de la castaña la atrapo antes de que callera.

¿Estás bien?-pregunto Ranmaru.

Si, gracias-contesto Chizuru. Esta se separo de su senpai.

Ups, lo siento no me fije-dijo Seira con una leve sonrisa burlona, esta dio media vuelta y se alejo.

Chizuru-chan ¿estás bien?-pregunto Reiji.

Si estoy bien gracias por preocuparte Reiji-senpai-contesto Chizuru con una leve sonrisa.

Plebeya fíjate por donde caminas-dijo Camus con un tono irritante.

Ella no tuvo la culpa, Hoshikage-san le puso el pie a Chizuru-comento Ai.

¡Eh! ¿Por qué? Es la primera vez que se ven-pregunto Reiji con sorpresa.

Es la segunda vez que nos vemos-respondió Chizuru-la primera vez que nos vimos fue cuando acompañe a Ren a su trabajo, choque con ella sin querer, al parecer me está tomando mucho odio.

Pero que mal-comento Reiji quien abrazo a Chizuru mientras este lloraba cascaditas.

Reiji-senpai no es para tanto-comento la castaña quien trataba de separarse del abrazo de su senpai.

Si lo es no podemos dejar que te hagan daño Chizuru-chan-dijo el castaño quien abrazaba mas fuerte a Chizuru-hey, ustedes que dicen.

Me da igual-dijo fríamente Camus quien dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Lo mismo digo-Ranmaru quien hizo lo mismo que Camus.

Ai no dijo nada e hizo lo mismo que los otros dos, Reiji soltó a Chizuru y comenzó a gritar a los otros tres. Después de haber terminado su trabajo QUARTET NIGHT junto con Chizuru fueron al curso maestro, cada quien se fue a su respectiva habitación.

Ren estaba acostado en su cama este noto la presencia de su senpai.

Hey Ran-chan ¿Qué tal?-saludo Ren, Ranmaru solo lo ignoro-¿Qué sucede? No me dé volverás el saludo.

Tch –mascullo el peligris-en vez de estar aquí deberías ir a ver a Chizuru.

¿Le sucedió algo?-pregunto el peli naranja con preocupación.

Hoshikage Seira le puso el pie y casi se cae si no hubiera sido gracias a mí que la detuvo antes de que ella callera al suelo-dijo Ranmaru con seriedad. Al escuchar esto Ren se levanto rápidamente de su cama y salió corriendo este se dirigía a la habitación de la castaña, el nunca había entrado en esta pero sabia donde se encontraba. Al llegar abrió la puerta y busco a Chizuru con la mirada, la vio sentada en su cama. Chizuru al percatar la presencia del pelinaranja solo se limito a dar una sonrisa. Ren se acerco a Chizuru y la abrazo.

¡¿Qué demonios haces, Ren?!-grito la castaña se había sorprendido por tal acto.

Ran-Ran me dijo lo que sucedió con Seira-comento Ren quien se separada de Chizuru, ella se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

Estoy bien no te preocupes, no me afecta lo que esa persona quiera hacerme-contesto con una leve sonrisa-no soy tan débil como todos creen.

Está bien te dejo-en ese momento Ren dejo la habitación de la castaña.

*Waaa, hoy fue un día muy pesado, espero que mañana sea diferente*-pensó la castaña.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
